Exchanges and Emotions
by 59bean
Summary: Jane and Maura join Korsak and Frost at the Dirty Robber after a long day at work. A man gets too close to Maura for Jane's liking and won't take no for an answer. Rated M for language. Chapter 12 is now up!
1. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes: This is my first time publishing and I would love if you would review this after you read it. Please be gentle and don't hesitate to let me know if I have made a mistake. I am a true fan of the show and I write it for fun and for readers entertainment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles sadly and I do not profit from any of my writings. Please don't sue me!**

**Enjoy! **

"Another slam dunk case. Is it just me or have criminals been getting more dumb lately?" Jane grabbed her 3/4 length sleeved blazer off of the back of her chair as Korsak and Frost followed her to the elevator.

"Yeah, must be something in the water these days." Frost added as they stopped just short of the door.

The bullpen was nearly empty as people rushed by them in the hallway to leave. It was always like this on Fridays. Either you were in a hurry to get to your family or your favorite bar.

Korsak laughed as he said, "Who cares as long as I'm gettin' paid? Hey, wanna celebrate the drop in IQ points at the Robber?"

Jane and Frost looked at each other and simultaneously shrugged.

"Sure," Frost answered without any thought.

"I'm in. Let me go see if Maura's finished up and we'll meet up with you guys at the Robber." Jane stepped forward as the elevator doors. Before she even turned around she raised her finger and began, "Oh, and can you have a MGD64," she was now facing the boys, "and the most expensive wine they've got waiting for us?"

"You got it Rizzoli!" Korsak yelled over his shoulder as the pair headed to the stairs and the elevator doors closed in front of Jane.

Jane smiled at the thought of seeing Maura for the first time today. Maura was swamped down at the morgue today. She had gotten a call late last night and finished the autopsy but allowed herself to go home to get some much needed sleep. She had an unusually tricky autopsy to do that morning that had taken an exceedingly long time to complete, leaving her two sets of paperwork to finish along with another death called in later in the afternoon. To avoid falling behind further, she had to skip her usual lunch with Jane.

Jane suddenly began to feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She had recently been getting this feeling every time she knew she was going to be seeing Maura.

_Get a hold of yourself Rizzoli! Shit. It's not like you're asking her on a date….did I just think of going on date with my best friend? Wow I need to get laid. Like…now._ She laughed out loud in the empty elevator at her own thoughts.

Jane slapped both her hands over her face and let out a big sigh as her hands slowly slide down her face. As her eyes became uncovered, she caught sight of her reflection in the elevator door.

_Damn it._

She quickly ran her hands through her hair trying desperately to tame her wild black curls. She flipped it this way and that until she held her hands by the sides of her head inspecting her work. She closely checked her outfit after deciding her hair was just the right amount of messy . Her arms moved quickly down the fronts of her black dress pants trying to straighten out the cresses formed from sitting at her desk most of the day. She pulled a few pieces of lint off of her black blazer and made sure her white and black stripped button-up shirt was properly tucked in with the sleeves rolled up at equal lengths on both arms.

_That's as good as it's gonna get, _Jane thought as she threw her hands down at her sides.

She stood still for a moment after the door. After collecting her thoughts she made her way down the hallway she knew so well. Just before she reached the windows of the morgue and Maura's office, she stopped and took one last cleansing breath. She couldn't believe she was doing all this just before going to see Maura.

Maura was almost done with her last autopsy of the day and when she brought her watch up to her face. Jane would have normally already come to either say goodnight and offer her a ride home or ask if she wanted to join the boys and her at the Dirty Robber.

Lately she had found herself waiting for Jane to storm in her office or the morgue and completely distract her from the task at hand. She could never work when Jane was around. It bothered her that someone's mere presence could dictate how much she could accomplish. She couldn't recall anyone ever having this affect on her before. Work had always come first. But this was Jane, and like anything else that Jane was involved in, everything changed.

From down the hall she could hear the distinctive sound of Jane's heeled boots. She had to admit Jane had a swagger about her when she walked. It had just the right amount of confidence that was needed without being overly cocky. Maura had always loved that about Jane.

Maura lost her train of thought as the rhythm stopped. Her back was turned to the twin metal doors so she couldn't see why Jane had stopped. Without turning Maura straightened her back and stood up. She waited until she heard the familiar click begin again before bending back over the corpse making it appear that she had never stopped working.

"Where have you been Jane?" Maura asked as she heard the bottom of one of the doors glide over the large tile floor.

"It's nice to see you too, Maur. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking," Jane retorted sarcastically as she looked up to see Maura finishing the final stitch of the Y-incision.

"Jane, I was just curious. You are exactly 4 minutes and 32 seconds later than usual," Maura said looking up from her watch again with a smile on her face that Jane couldn't help but smile back at.

_God that smile, _Jane thought before replying through her smile, "I thought I'd give you an extra 4 minutes and 30…ugh…something seconds to finish your work. Busy day huh?"

"Yes, in fact this was one of the most labor intensive days of work I have had this month. I managed to finish the autopsy which was a genuine challenge at one point. Nevertheless, I was able to establish the true cause of death before lunch. I was obligated to do paper work during though I did manage to eat one of those marshmallow and peanut butter sandwiches that you love so much. I fashioned it out of what I keep in my desk for you to snack on. Finally as you can see I just finished this autopsy." There was a moment of silence as Maura took a large breath after explaining her days work in a single gasp of air. "I missed our lunch," she said with a slight frown, "Did I miss anything while you had lunch with the other detectives?"

Maura's sadness didn't go unnoticed by Jane. "Nah, not really. You only missed Korsak's story about a bunny he rescued. It was pretty dull without you, Maur."

A slight smile spread across each of their faces. "Anyway, I came to ask if you wanted to join us in celebrating the drop in Boston's criminals IQ points. Frost thinks it's the water so you may wanna hold off on tap water for awhile so we don't lose that big brain of yours," Jane chuckled at the last part.

"Well Jane, if I was to avoid being poisoned via the water supply by risk of losing my IQ points I would also have to avoid any contact with water other than that which is bottled," She continued as she walked over to the trash can, pulling both purple latex gloves off and tossing them aside. "Boiling water would not be a successful way to destroy all possible toxins, thus proving it impossible for me to do a number of daily rituals such as showering and cooking. I think I could do without a few IQ points to get a hot shower and a hot meal don't you think?" Maura had left the morgue and had made her way to her looker in the women's locker room. Jane leaned against the row of lockers facing the wall. She _did not_ want to be caught staring.

Maura smiled over her shoulder as she took the last of her scrubs off revealing a matching set of teal undergarments. She knew that she wanted Jane to _"accidentally" _take a peek but knew Jane would never being as chivalrous as Jane was.

"Point taken," Jane said in a rather quick response taking back her pervious comment. "I could still love you if you were dumber…..not so sure if you smelled like Pepe Le Pew."

Jane quickly was grateful Maura was changing. If they were face to face Jane wouldn't be able to hide her face that had begun blushing. Maura caught Jane's slip up and smiled while she giggled under her breath.

"More dumb, Jane," Maura couldn't help herself while still giggling.

Maura reached into her locker and put back on a gray pencil skirt and matching blazer she had wore into work that morning. Under her blazer she wore a pink sleeveless top with a plunging V-neck that had extra fabric bunched at the end of the neckline.

She sat down on the bench behind her resting one hand on the bench next her for balance while she placed her matching heels on her ballet trained feet. They were 4.25 inches high Jimmy Chu's that did wonders for her gastrocnemius muscles, quadriceps femoris muscles, and glutinous maximums which had not gone unnoticed by Jane. She noticed every time Maura had worn them and complimented on them, making them Maura's favorites.

"Ready to go?" Jane blurted out hoping Maura would easily forget what she had said.

Without a word Maura stood and walked to her office and grabbed her purse and coat and walked side-by-side with Jane out of the BPD all while still smiling.

Please Review!


	2. Unwanted Attention

**Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and took the time to read the first chapter. I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy it. Once again, any advice or constructive criticism is welcomed. I have written a couple of chapters so far and I will try to update once every day or so until I have all the chapters I have already written published. In most cases I won't be posting this early but I am off today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles sadly and I do not profit from any of my writings. Please don't sue me!**

**Enjoy!**

As they approached the bar, Jane opened the door and ushered Maura in with the other hand. Maura smiled and nodded as she walked through the door. As the door closed behind Jane, Maura felt Jane's reassuring hand and long fingers on the small of her back helping her push through the rowdy and crowded bar. They caught sight of Korsak and Frost in their usual both with a bottle of MGD64 and a glass of wine waiting for them on either side of the booth as promised.

"Hello boys," Maura smiled down at them. Just as they were about to sit, the gentlemen stood.

"We're gonna hit up the pool table before some newbies steal it and we have to kick their asses. You two coming?" Frost asked with a smirk.

"It's up to Maura," Jane said as she picked up her beer and took a long drag of it never taking her eyes off Maura.

"Oh yes, I am quite good at pool with it being…," she said happily before being cut off by Korsak.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah doc. Let's go before someone gets there before us."

Jane looked back at Maura with a shrug as she handed her the glass of wine and they began their journey across the bar. Maura clung tightly to Jane's back the whole way in fear of be separated.

They had decided that it would be old school; boys vs. girls. Jane of course had to whine that it wasn't fair just to look good even though she loved the fact she was paired with Maura. Maura was about to break when Jane stopped her.

"No, no, no. Hold your horses there, cowgirl. You may have the math down but you need a little help with the technique," Jane practically yelled as Maura stood back up.

Jane told her to lean back over and she followed Jane's orders. Jane stood next her still holding her beer in her left hand and putting her other hand in the pocket of her black work pants.

"You need to pull your right arm back further when you motion to hit the cue ball, loosen your grip on your right hand, reposition your left hand further down the table so you have more control. Bring your right leg back further so you can lean down more and have a better view of your shot and stabilize yourself," Jane rolled out all the commands and Maura did just as she was told. "Now you're set…hit it whenever you are ready."

Maura broke knocking in three stripes. She jumped up with excitement and started laughing looking back at Jane who just chuckled and shrugged when Frost and Korsak shot her glares of surprise and confusion.

"What the hell Rizzoli? No way, that was all luck," Frost threw at Jane.

Three games of pool and several beers in the bag, Frost and Korsak finally admitted it wasn't just luck. The doctor had nearly single handedly won all three games. She only dropped one shot in the last game which Korsak was unable to from allowing Jane to play for the first time all night and finish the game off.

"Okay we have to play again. We are _**not**_ going to lose again," Frost said moving from leaning against the pool table with both hands to sitting next to Jane.

"Yeah, no way you beat us again," Korsak added. Just then he raised a finger and put his other hand on his beer belly. "But first…I gotta go to the little boys room," he giggled as he turned and made his way to the restrooms clearly tipsy.

"Hey, do you guys want anything? I'm getting another beer," Jane asked Maura and Frost as she jumped up from the stool in the corner of the bar next to the pool table. She had shed her blazer and set it on the empty stool next to her.

"Actually Jane," Maura stopped her. She had been standing next the pool table but was now making her way to place the cue stick back on the rack next to Frost. "I was just about to speak to the bartender about suggesting another type of wine. Even the most expensive wine they have is quite cheap tasting." She now stood in front of Jane and Frost with one hand on her cocked hip and the other holding the nearly empty wine glass. She stared at the remaining wine as she swirled it around in the glass at eye level. "It's rather bitter and it has a very low pH level due to the amount of water that has been added in order to lessen the effects of the alcohol content. If you'd like I could order you another round after I speak to him."

Jane chuckled as she sat back on the stool, "Yeah that'd be great and could you get Frost another? Korsak clearly doesn't need another." As Maura began to turn and walk away Jane called after her over the roar of the crowd, "Thanks Maur!"

Maura heard Jane but didn't turn to meet her gaze. She smiled as she pushed herself to the bar.

Time had seemed to fly by since her and Jane had finally made it to the Dirty Robber. They hadn't arrived until around 7 and it had already just turned 11. This was just about the busiest time of night for the bar.

Maura let out a sigh of relief as she finally made through the crowd of patrons. She was certain men had whistled cat calls at her the entire way but she just shook her head and tried to ignore them.

_Still have the maturity of hormone ridden high school boys I see. How could anyone like that still be single? Huh…I see Jane's sarcasm is beginning to affect me._

Jane still kept sight of Maura as she made her way to the bar. How could she take her eyes off her with that outfit on?

_God she is so….what the _**fuck** _are you thinking Rizzoli? Seriously...ugh. _She lowered her head and closed her eyes in thought._ I can't even stop thinking or looking at her for like 5 minutes. I'm so damn confused. _She shook her head and looked back up at Maura.

Maura had been waiting patiently at the bar when something or someone bumped into her arm. She barely had enough space to turn but managed to do so. There was a 40-something year old bald man wearing a half tucked in polo shirt with the collar popped and the buttons all undone and a pair of torn jeans. He had to be at least a foot taller than her and was nearly leaning over her with one arm propped up against the bar and holding a large beer mug in the other hand. He wasn't overweight but wasn't muscular either.

"Yes?" Maura offered as she looked the man up and down.

The man noticed Maura's eyes and smiled as he pointed up and down his body, "Ya like what ya see?" he slurred out. "So ya wanna get drunk me and my buds?" he asked pointing at three men behind him with his thumb.

"First of all," Maura began preparing herself for a speech with a look of "are you serious" on her face, "from what I can tell, you and all of your friends are already profoundly intoxicated. From your disheveled appearance, your loss of motor skills with your arm balancing you against the bar," Maura rose to her tip-toes and narrowed her eyes for closer inspection, "your blood shot eyes," Maura quickly let out a little cough and covered her nose with her hand as she fell back to her feet, "not to mention the scent of alcohol on your breath."

In a matter of seconds the man's face went from bearing a smile to confusion to slight anger.

Maura continued, "And secondly, I have my own friends to getting heavily intoxicated with…actually now that I think about it, I am usually the one taking care of them once they are intoxicated. But in any case, I'm flattered but I respectfully decline."

As Jane sat silently on her stool next to Frost, she felt a tinge of something in her stomach. She instantly jumped to her feet and began to scan the bar for Maura. Seeing Jane stand, Frost stood up next to her looking to find what Jane was looking at.

"What's wrong Jane?" he asked with equal concern as he saw on her face.

"I don't know. Do you see Maura?" Jane asked with some urgency creeping into her voice.

"No, I…," Frost cut himself off when he realized Jane was no longer next to him.

Jane had already noticed a group of men circled around where Maura had been standing and was pushing her way across the room to her.

_Shit._

**Thanks for reading! Please review so I can make the story better as I go!**


	3. Steadfast Safeguard

**Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and taken the time to read this. Sorry for leaving you all hanging but I hope the wait is worth it. I probably don't even need to say this because must of you already know what is going to happen but…there is violence in this chapter. It's nothing too brutal but if that makes you uncomfortable please don't read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles sadly and I do not profit from any of my writings. Please don't sue me!**

**Enjoy!**

As Maura began to turn back to the bar the man grabbed her left forearm and she jumped at the contact. "Hey babe, if anything, it's free booze. We'll pay for all the shit ya wanna drink," he slurred bending even closer to Maura.

"Please let go of me," Maura nearly whispered feeling fear slowly creep up on her. She lightly tugged her arm away but she knew she stood no chance against the larger and stronger man.

"Oh, don't be like that baby," he tried to reassure her as he moved in even closer to her. Maura scrunched her head back into her neck and she tried to move further away but froze in fear.

Just as he was about to force his lips on Maura, Jane burst between the men that had circled Maura. As he heard Jane yell, he looked up to see two piercing usually brown, now black eyes on him.

"Get the fuck off her you asshole!" Jane screamed as she forced herself between Maura and the man, their noses nearly touching. Jane was glad she wore her favorite heeled boats today so she could look at this bastard eye-to-eye.

Jane wouldn't be out done and let him be the first to break eye contact. He looked over Jane's shoulder at Maura and asked, "Who the fuck is this bitch?" pointing a finger in Jane's face. "She your bodyguard or your dyke? Oh shit! That's why you didn't wanna get with this!" he was nearly screaming as he then pointed at himself again. He burst into a fit of laughter as did his buddies behind him.

Jane cut off his laughter looking down at his hand still on Maura's arm, "Move. Your. Hand." Jane had said it so painfully slow and low pitched, it sent chills down Maura's spine.

By this time Frost found them and pushed his way behind Maura.

"Make me ya fuckin' dyke!" he spat back in her face.

In one swift motion Jane grabbed the man's arm that was still holding Maura's arm and spun the man around and held his same arm behind his back. Frost grabbed Maura and pulled her by her waist back to a safe distance away from the brawl.

"Jane…," Maura whispered fearing how the man would react.

Jane leaned into the man and spoke into his ear just for him to hear, "Even if you _weren't_ drunk…," she lowered her voice even further, "you _never_ had a chance."

With his free hand, the man reached over his shoulder trying to grab any part of Jane. He grabbed a strand of her hair and slammed his head back into Jane's left cheekbone and pulled Jane into him with all the force he had left in his drunken state. Jane was forced to let go as her head snapped back and she stumbled back to keep her balance.

"Jane! No!" Maura screamed as she lurched forward towards Jane. She pulled at Frost but he wouldn't budge holding onto her arms.

Jane reached her hand up and felt her now throbbing cheek. She brought her hand back in front of her so she could see the damage. She rubbed her thumb against her pointer and ring fingers which were covered in blood. It was now running down her face and dripping on her shirt. She wiped her bloodied hand on her already ruined shirt and looked back up to the man who had caused it with even more anger in her black eyes.

He was facing his friends behind him and they were all laughing hysterically.

Jane began to march back towards the man and just as he turned around to look at his handy work, he was met with Jane's left fist. She had put all of her weight behind the blow and would have knocked the man flat on his ass had his friends not been behind him and caught him. He slumped in the arms of the other men who threw him back up to his feet. He shook his head trying to regain full consciousness.

Jane had backed up waiting to see what his next move would be. If she hadn't been high on the adrenaline rush, she would have been cradling her now sprained wrist with her right hand.

He began to run full bore at her, his fist raised. He threw his right arm at her which she ducked below and jumped right back up. The momentum from running left him falling forward past her. Jane wrapped her right arm around his neck and caught him in a head lock before he flew past her.

Balancing on her right leg, she thrust her left knee to the middle of his chest once again using all her force. The man's body rose from the force of the knee and as he began to fall back down, Jane let go of the man allowing him to fall flat on cold tiles.

Frost ran from behind Maura who had both her hands covering her agape mouth, and brushed against Jane who was standing a foot away from the man's body looking down on him. Frost knelt down next to the man grabbing his handcuffs with one hand while using the other to pull one of the man's arms that sprawled above his head, bringing it behind his back.

Korsak pushed his way through the now silent crowd yelling, "_Holy_…what the _hell_ did I miss?" He stood wide mouthed looking back and forth between Jane and the man on the ground.

Maura had slowly moved up behind Jane so she could see the man lying on the ground still motionless, partially from behind her. She brought her hand up as if to comfort Jane with a hand on her arm but couldn't. She allowed the trembling hand to hover over Jane's arm before looking up at her face while she allowed herself the slightest contact. She little-by-little put more pressure on Jane's right arm.

Jane turned her head looking down behind her shoulder at Maura's eyes. She saw the fear and pleading in those beautiful hazel green eyes. Jane placed her blood stained left hand over Maura's shaking one.

"Are you okay?" Jane whispered in usually husky voice quietly.

Maura nodded. With a little smirk on her face and a tiny laugh in her voice, which surprised even herself, she asked Jane, "Don't you think I should be the one asking that?"

"Oh you know me Maura, always putting other first," she said a little louder with a smile on her face.

By the time they brought their attention back to boys, they had lifted the now handcuffed bastard to his feet.

"We got this Jane," Frost offered as they passed by headed for the door.

Jane turned to face Maura. Maura gasped when she saw the full extent of Jane's face. The gash started just to the side of the nose and reached across just under her eye. The gash was about 1.3 centimeters wide, but Maura didn't like guessing without having a better look. She brought up her hand to Jane's face, but right before she could reach it Jane caught her by the wrist.

"Maur, its nothing. Just a scratch," Jane said trying to reassure her friend before the tears forming in her eyes fell.

"Jane," Maura was begging.

Jane rolled her eyes jokingly and let out a sigh as she finally gave in. "Fine."

Jane allowed Maura examine the wound but not letting go of her wrist. Jane's eyes wandered around the ceiling fighting every urge to stare into Maura's eyes as they studied her face. Jane couldn't hold out any longer and allowed herself to look as Maura began to talk.

"I know how you hate going to the hospital so I can do it at my house if you would prefer that," she spoke while still inspecting the gash without looking into Jane's eyes. If she had looked she knew she would have cried.

"Sure Maur, yeah, plus I'd choose your stitch work over those jerks at the ER any day," Jane agreed with a laugh.

"Okay, let me go get your blazer and I'll drive us to my house. Wait here," Maura commanded as she began to cross the nearly bar turning back around to add with a, once again surprising, smirk, "Oh and don't get into any fights while I'm gone."

As Maura turned back around Jane yelled after her, "Good one Maur! When'd you get to be the funny one?"

Jane sat down on one of the bar stools and looked up to see Murray standing in front of her with one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" Jane said as innocently as she could.

"Hey I ain't complaining, Rizzoli. They've been giving me a shit ton of problems all night. Hell, I'm glad you took care of the bastards before I had to." Murray uncrossed his arms and pulled a half glass out from under the bar. He then grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's from a shelf on the wall behind him and filled the glass with a healthy helping. "Your drinks are on the house tonight, Rizzoli."

He pushed the glass in front of her and began to walk away. Jane snatched it from the bar and silently raised it to him and downed it all in one gulp. She winced slightly as she slammed the glass back down from the aching muscle in her face had used. Releasing the glass she let out a large sigh.

"Hey Rizzoli," Murray turned to her from the far end of the bar. "Stop getting your goddamn blood all over my bar!" he yelled with a smirk as he threw a clean white towel at her.

She grabbed the towel in one hand and flipped him off with the other. She held the towel over the still bleeding gash and sat with her head down and eyes closed.

_Jesus…the shit I do for love. Did I just say…? Fuck my life, man. Just. Fuck it._

It wasn't the fact she didn't like knowing she had feelings for Maura. No. It made sense to her why she liked Maura. She was smart, beautiful and so many more things. It was the fact that she liked her best friend, her _female_ best friend. It was complicated, messy, and above all, confusing.

The three men that were with the man that had come onto Maura, finally built up the courage to confront Jane. Like the rest of the bar, silence had fallen upon them once the Jane landed the fist to the man's face. By now, the entire bar had been cleared other than the hardiest of patrons except for the trio of trashed men. They walked up behind her and waited for her to turn around, but she just remained perfectly still with her eyes closed.

"You're gonna pay, _bitch_," the middle man said just low enough that only Jane could hear him.

Jane reached down to her belt with her right hand without moving any other part of her body. She held her badge over her right shoulder so the men could see their own faces change from anger to fear in its reflection.

"Oh shit!" one of them yelled as they backed away quickly and made their exit out of the bar.

_I love doing that._

Jane was still laughing into the towel when Maura rested her hand on her shoulder. "Ready?"

**Thanks for reading. Hoped it was worth the wait! Please review :)**


	4. Let It All Out

**Notes: I'm glad that those of you who have reviewed loved seeing Jane in action. (I mean, who doesn't love that side of Jane?) Things are just starting to heat up between these two. Don't forget to review. It helps me make the story better if I know what all of you like and if I am able to see my mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles sadly and I do not profit from any of my writings. Please don't sue me!**

**Enjoy!**

Maura led Jane by her elbow to her black Mercedes, which they had taken to the Robber letting Jane's car at the station.

"You know Maur, I'm bleeding not blind right?" Jane joked as she sat down in the passenger seat.

After Maura had settled in tan leather of the driver's seat and shut the door, she gave Jane a "not funny" look with an eyebrow raised and her lips pursed.

"What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood," she said smiling and raising her shoulders innocently, having to turn her head completely to the left to look past the towel at her friend.

Maura just shook her head as she turned the key and brought the sports car purring to life. She put it in gear and laid the toe of her expensive heeled shoe on the gas.

That was nearly all that was said the entire car ride to Maura's home. Every minute or so Maura would shot a worried glance at Jane knowing that she wouldn't see her.

_How does Jane have such impeccable timing? But she can also be so _incredibly_ rash._ _Brave….but rash._

She sighed out loud at her own thoughts but hadn't realized it until Jane asked, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Maura blurted out.

"Mmkay," was Jane's only reply.

After Maura parked in her usual spot, she rushed out of the car to aid Jane who was already standing outside the car, still holding the towel to her face. They stopped at the door so Maura could unlock it. When the door was opened she let Jane pass her as she held the door and closed the door behind them. Jane turned and faced Maura to wait for her instructions.

"Here, follow me," they both jumped at the contact as Maura grabbed Jane's hand. She pulled Jane past the stylish dining area, the comfy tan couch with numerous green pillows, and the light blue green cabinets of the kitchen down the hall and up the carpeted stairs.

They didn't stop until they stood facing one another at the foot of Maura's bed. Maura didn't let go of Jane's slender hand and looked closer at the one holding the towel to her face.

"Jane, your knuckles are bleeding too. Sit here while I get the kit out of the bathroom." She let go of the other hand and headed for the bathroom behind her.

"Now that I have actually feeling in my body again, I think I did something to my wrist, too. It's probably nothing. A sprain at most," Jane said as she flopped down on the edge of the bed. The real pain was finally starting to set in.

When Maura was out of sight Jane began looking around the master bedroom. Jane had never spent enough time in the room to really take in the elegance of it. She had always stayed in the guest bedroom when she had stayed at Maura's. The only times they had shared a bed was when Maura spent the night at Jane's house, having no other bed to offer, and when Maura had fallen asleep meditating in the guest bed with Jane the first night she had come over after having a nightmare.

Jane immediately noticed the blue color scheme and began to smile to herself.

_Of course Maura would choose blue, the color that calms._

Maura had chosen a light sky blue for the walls and ceiling. Two framed black and white photographs of what Jane thought to be the Mediterranean Sea, hung above the bed along with other nature scenes that were stung around the room. The bedspread Jane was sitting on was a toned down shade of turquoise with a cream stripe down the right of the center. At the head of the bed was a large assortment of pillows with varying sizes and shades of blue, brown, and cream. The head board rose up the wall with simple elegance as did the bedposts that were made of a cherry. They had been finished with a stain that was on the lighter side of medium.

There was a cream colored chair in the corner with a matching foot rest that had similar cherry wood work. Next to the chair set a chrome lamp which Maura had stopped to turn on as they passed it. Next to the lamp were two matching book cases filled with Maura's favorite pleasure reads and mementos from her travels, rather than the endless medical journals that lined the walls of her study. There was a matching desk set across from the bookshelves which had a calligraphy set with a quill and ink bottle on top of it as well as Maura's laptop.

On Jane's right side there were three vast windows with drapes that matched the bed. To the left of the bed were two matching white doors which Jane assumed was the walk in closet that held the magnificence that was Maura's wardrobe. To the right of the closet was another white door which was still open as Maura continued to search for the kit in the bathroom. On either side of the bed were matching cherry nightstands with two chrome lamps. On the side that Maura usually woke up on, was a modern art alarm clock.

As Jane finished her mental tour of the bedroom, Maura walked back in and set the kit on the hardwood floor in front of Jane.

"Let me get you something to put on your hand while I suture your cheek," Maura said only stopping for a second in front of Jane before exiting the room again only this time headed for the refrigerator. Jane had to fight every urge to check her out as she walked straight away from her…which was a losing battle.

After Maura was out of sight again, she looked down at what was making her chest cold. Her shirt was covered with streaks of her own blood that had become cool from the ceiling fan above Maura's bed. She looked down even further to see her shirt hadn't caught all her blood. There were streaks of blood also on her chest that dried between her breasts.

_Damn it._

She began to unbutton her shirt with her free hand when Maura walked back in.

"Oh!" she turned her head trying to hide her blushing cheeks at the sight of Jane's upper body partially being exposed. After composing herself, hoping Jane didn't notice, she started towards Jane again. "Let me help you with that," she said kneeling down in front of Jane and dropping the ice pack beside her, reaching for the buttons. Maura's hand landed on Jane's, neither of them retreating for a few seconds. Maura's hazel eyes caught Jane's deep brown eyes and smiles spread across both of their faces.

"Ugh…okay. Go ahead," Jane said as she pulled her hand away. Now she was the one blushing.

As Maura unbutton her shirt, taking more time than what was necessary, her eyes slid done from Jane's over the lean body before her, stopping momentarily on her breasts before landing on her perfect abs. The combination of the light provided by the lamp and the moonlight pouring through the windows somehow made Jane's body even more appealing although Maura thought it impossible.

_Oh my goodness. Jane is so…_**defined**_. Wait, control your thoughts. She is going to notice your heart __palpitations and eyes dilation._

Jane couldn't bear to look down at Maura. She was having thoughts of her own she needed to control.

_Damn. The things we could do in this posit…..AH JANE! …God._

Maura had finally finished unbuttoning the white, black, and now red striped shirt and stood up. She took the towel out of Jane's hand gently. The gash had finally stopped bleeding and the towel had become matted to Jane's face. Jane grimaced as the last part of the towel was removed from her face.

Maura careful arranged the towel so she could lay it on the floor next to them without getting any blood on the hardwood flooring. Maura grabbed Jane's shirt below the collar and pulled it down over her shoulders and down her arms. Jane lifted her arms up and held her hands in front of her so the shirt could be completely removed. She discarded the shirt on top of the towel.

Maura grabbed the kit from the floor and placed it behind her when she sat on the bed next to Jane. Jane repositioned herself so she could fully face Maura.

Maura placed her thumb on Jane's chin curling one finger under her jaw. She moved Jane's head this way and that to closer inspect the gash as she reached behind her body for something in the kit. She gave Jane the anesthetic and began to suture the gash.

Maura did her work in silence as Jane leaned back on her right hand while the other was covered with the ice pack in her lap. Maura's eyes were trained on the cut but Jane's were transfixed on the hazel eyes before her.

They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever looked into. When others would lie and look away, she would look you right in the eyes, into your soul, and speak nothing but the truth, no matter what it was. Maura couldn't even think of lying without hyperventilating. Jane was drawn to those eyes. She didn't know why completely…but she was hell-bent on finding the answer.

"How do you do it?" Maura said out of nowhere cutting through the silence while still suturing Jane's face.

"Do what?" Jane asked blinking rapidly while being brought back from her trance.

"Show up with the impeccable timing you have and save me from impending danger. It seems to have been occurring quiet frequently ever since I met you," Maura said trying to focus on not hurting Jane.

"Ah…that…well that is the good ole' fashion Jane Rizzoli gut instinct," Jane said patting her taut stomach with the hand she had been leaning on and grinning. "Ouch…shit that hurt."

Maura giggled, "That's what you get for listening to your intestines. Don't smile while I'm working. You'll pull the stitching."

"Ugh…yeah I figured that out. You could've said that would hurt sooner though," Jane said trying not to show the pain.

"Sorry…I've said it numerous times Jane, your intestines cannot tell you when I'm in trouble or when you think have a feeling about a case you're working. It's scientifically impossible," Maura told her sounding as she had every time before.

"Okay well you can say that now Maura but, we'll both be sorry the time I get a gut feeling that something is up with you, and I ignore it. Luckily for you, that will never happen…And unlucky for me," Jane pointed to the cut on her face with the last part.

"Jane, you didn't have to get in an altercation with that man. You could have avoided being injured yourself and hurting him if you had just spoken to him. Now don't take this as me being ungrateful because I am. It's just I think I could have handled the situa…," Jane cut her off by pulling away from Maura's hands which had just finished working on Jane's wound.

"Maura!" Jane yelled nearly right in her face. "I can't even believe you are saying this! The asshole was completely _**smashed**_. He had a hold of your arm and was about to force himself on you! From what I could see you didn't move. I wasn't about to just let him do that you!" Jane stood throwing hands over her head then slapping them on her hips with her back to Maura. "God Maur! How could you even think something like that?"

"Jane," Maura said trying to calm her down without getting up from the edge of the bed. "This is about more than tonight…isn't it?"

"Maura…," Jane's voice began to crack and tears began to well up in her eyes. She tried hard to fight them from falling and regain her composure. She kept one hand on her cocked hip and brought the other up to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and finger. "I just wanted to protect you. Keep you safe…"

Maura stood up and walked around to face Jane.

"I just… I…I can't lose you," Jane whispered. Jane couldn't hold them back any longer as her head fell. The tears streaked down her cheeks and fell on her still bare chest. She had forgotten she was standing there in her bra. The salt in her tears burned as they made their way in between the stitches.

Maura reached up with both hands and pulled her head up so they were looking each other in the eyes. Jane could see through her blurry vision that Maura was beginning to cry too.

"Hey, shhh…look at me, Jane. You have no idea what I went through the day I almost lost you. You just laid there lifeless while I held you and tried to keep you from losing anymore blood," Maura was full on sobbing now. Jane could barely make out what she was saying.

"Jane…there was so much blood. They held me back when I tried to follow you into the operating room. I fought to be with you…but I was too weak. I just wanted you…no, I _**needed**_ you to tell me everything was going to be fine… that I was going to see you again. I was so scared the last memory I had of you… of us…would be me lying on the ground…with you lifeless in my arms covered in your blood. I thought I was dying…more and more every minute your life hung in the balance. We almost lost you...I…I almost lost you." Maura was sobbing so much now she couldn't even form any words.

Jane stepped forward and closed the space between them wrapping Maura in her arms. She brought one hand up and stroked the back of Maura's head while leaving the other on the small of her back forming little soothing circles. Jane slowly rested her cheek on top of her head.

"I'm here Maura. You didn't lose me. I'm right here. I'll never leave you again…I'll never let go."

With that Maura sobbed even louder and buried her face even further into Jane's chest. Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. Besides the shaking made by Maura's sobs against Jane, they stood frozen in time until Maura's legs wouldn't hold anymore. Jane took all of her weight and slowly lowered them to the floor where they remained until they both had no tears left to shed.

_She'll never let go._

**Thanks for reading! I hope all of you enjoyed what I wrote so far. There is much more to come! Please Review! :)**


	5. The Leap

**Notes: Thanks to everyone who has been so great with the reviews. It really means a lot to me that you take the time to tell me how you feel about each chapter. I know this chapter is very short. I was going to add this to the last chapter but I thought I'd spare all of you and decided to make it its own. I will be posting two more chapters later today which I will explain further when I post them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles sadly and I do not profit from any of my writings. Please don't sue me!**

**Enjoy!**

After some time of silence, Jane felt Maura move and she loosened her hold on the smaller woman in her arms. Maura's head rose and looked into Jane's eyes with her own bloodshot eyes. Maura brought one of her hands up to Jane's cheek and caressed it with the back of her hand. Jane smiled and placed her own hand atop Maura's.

_Okay…just do it Rizzoli. What's the worst that can happen, right? _

Jane couldn't stop herself from assuming the worst at rapid pace.

_Well, she could reject you and think you're some kinda crazy lesbian who has been reading into things too much. Then she is just gonna feel awkward around you every time you bump into her at work. She'll avoid you in an attempt to avoid the awkwardness. And before you can say "Abracadabra!" you're out of your best friend. _

_Huh…I _**really**_ suck at this whole optimism thing._

After a few moments that felt like an eternity of staring into each other's eyes, Jane gulped back the lump in her throat and leaned done to Maura's lips. They both closed their eyes and waited for their lips to meet.

Just as they could began to feel the heat radiating of each other's faces…Maura jumped up out of Jane's arms.

_I just can't…Jane._

Jane's head fell and she clenched her eyes shut even harder.

_**Shit.**_

Maura was standing next to Jane with her head pointed up to the ceiling with her eyes closed. She began to rub her hands together furiously.

"I'm sor…," Jane was about to apologize but Maura cut her off.

"You still have blood on your face. Let me get a towel," she practically yelled as she ran off to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Don't worry there will be more up later.**


	6. Jane's Expletives

**Notes: I'm sorry the last chapter was so short but that is why I am putting up this and another chapter today as well. Once again I am grateful for all the support. I am sure that most of you will be able to figure this out but I thought I'd just say this to make sure there was no confusion. This is Jane's reaction to the end of last chapter and the next chapter will be Maura's reaction. They are happening at the ****SAME TIME. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles sadly and I do not profit from any of my writings. Please don't sue me!**

**Enjoy!**

Jane sat motionless for a moment letting what had happened sink in. After she realized what happened, she was up to her feet in a second. She began pacing across the room with her hands on her hips.

_What the _**FUCK**_ where you thinking Rizzoli? You just fucked up and lost your best friend. Great. Fantastic. Perfect._

She stopped pacing and threw her hands on the sides of her head, the middle of her scarred palms forcing on her temples as if she were trying to smash her skull like a watermelon.

_Ugh…God! Why me. Why me! Why did I have to meet Maura Isles? Of course I we would both end up working at the same precinct. Then why did I have to fall for her. _**God**_ did I ever fall for her. Head over heels. But I couldn't be satisfied with just best friends. Nope. I had to go for it. I went all in and fucked it up._

She started pacing again only to stop in the center of the bedroom at the foot of the bed. She threw her arms up above her head as she spun around in a circle.

_Mother-fuckin'- goddamn-son-of-a- bitch!_

She let out a puff of air that had formed between her cheeks.

_Wait, wait, wait…Maybe she is as scared and confused as I am. Maybe she likes me too. Life as I know it may not be over._

Jane began to feel a little comfort in the last thought… then she made the mistake of thinking more.

_Oh who am I kidding? I'm fucked! My life is over. _

Jane released another huge breath letting her puffed out cheeks return to normal as she stood straight up.

_Stop freaking out for like 5 seconds and think. Think damnit!_

She took what was supposed to be a cleansing breath and made a motion with her hands she had learned to use at yoga classes with Maura.

_Just talk to her. You can't know for sure until you talk. That's the spirit Rizzoli._

She walked over to the bathroom door and stood there for a moment building her confidence. She lifted one leg and shook it out. She did the same to her other leg and arms and then cracked her neck.

Slapping her hands on her face, being careful to avoid the sore area of her face, she took in all the air her lungs would allow through her nose, held it for a moment, and then let it all out through her mouth. Cleared her throat she raised her right hand to knock on the door, not wanting to hurt her still sore knuckles.

As she knocked twice she began to call, "Mua…"

_**BAM!**_

**Thanks for reading! There is still one more chapter coming tonight. Please review.**


	7. Maura Revelations

**Note: Thanks again for all the support. This is Maura's reaction to what happened after "The Leap". It is happening the same time as the last chapter "Jane's Expletives". I hope I was able to capture what both characters would have felt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles sadly and I do not profit from any of my writings. Please don't sue me!**

**Enjoy!**

As soon as Maura finished pulling the bathroom door shut with a thud, she pressed her back flush against the door. She kept her left hand on the door handle as she closed her eyes and threw her head back just short of banging her head on the door. She slowly eased her head back the remaining inch and rested her it on the door.

She hadn't even noticed she was panting until she could no longer hear her racing heart beat in her ears. When she finally opened her eyes, her head was still staring at the ceiling. She jumped as she brought her head down and caught sit of herself in the mirror.

She took a few tentative steps, still not taking her eyes off her reflection, before she found herself in front of the sink.

It finally had sunk in.

…_why did I stop her? _

She bent over slightly putting both hands on either side of the sink. The wetness in the corners of her eyes began to make their presence known. She stared into her own watery hazel eyes as if searching for the answer in some distant place just over the horizon.

_This is what I sought… isn't it? I've never wanted something this greatly in my entire empty, unemotional existence. I wanted it with each fiber of my being. After all we've been through…to just run away._

And it hit her.

_We_

Before this moment she had never thought as Jane and herself as a singular thing. Yes, maybe a team…but never as one.

_It is no longer just about me. No longer about my feelings for Jane. No. Not now. Not anymore. This is about Jane too. This is about our feelings for each other. _

With new found passion she never knew she had before, he turned the facet on and splashed ice cold water on her face. She let the water hang onto her face as she looked at herself again in the mirror.

_I know its real now. It wasn't some unattainable fantasy I made up in my head. _

She reached below the sink and grabbed a fresh towel and used it to dab at what liquid was left on her flawless skin.

_I know she feels this too. If I let her go…If I let her walk right out the door and out of my life I will never forgive myself without knowing for sure._

Maura turned and moved quickly, still carrying the towel, to the door. Just before she put her hand on the door knob she froze with her hand in mid-air. She slowly brought her hand up to her heart and clenched her eyes shut. She felt the epinephrine release into her blood stream from her adrenaline Maura knew it was scientifically impossible, she felt for the first time as if her heart were about to beat out of her chest.

_For once…please…don't rationalize…just…feel._

She raised her head with the confidence she knew she needed to do what needed to be done. What her heart told her to do. Her eyes opened focused and filled with determination.

She grabbed the handle and began to throw the door open with renewed hope.

"Ja…"

_**BAM!**_

**Thanks for reading. Sorry LOCISVU for another cliff hanger. I don't plan on any more for awhile.**

**I know a few of you have mentioned getting a Betta Reader, but I don't have the time to make that work right now. To be honest, the only reason I have been able to update everyday so far was because of flooding, my high school has been closed since Wednesday. I have no idea how often I will be able to update now that I will have school again. The fact that I am very involved in sports and other activities doesn't help either. But believe me, I will update as frequently as I can so I don't leave everyone hanging for long. The next chapter has already been written so you don't need to worry about it until after tomorrow.**

**I felt obligated to let you all this because I really care about all the readers. I myself love reading fanfics and know what it is like to be waiting forever for the next chapter. I promise that won't happen.**

**Thanks again! Please review.**


	8. More Confessions

**Notes: What a finale huh? Anyway…thanks to all of you that have reviewed and given advice. You all have no idea how amazing it feels to read all of the positive comments you leave. It really makes my day. Sorry this post is later than usual…super crazy day. Also so sorry for any extra typo's because am about to crash. Ha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles sadly and I do not profit from any of my writings. Please don't sue me!**

**Enjoy!**

Before Jane even had stopped flying backwards, she began her efforts at comforting Maura. She knew what Maura's reaction would be and she hated when the other woman cried.

"Maura I'm fine! It was an accident! It doesn't even hurt. _**Please**_don't cry!" Jane begged with her drowning voice as she looked up at Maura with watery eyes.

As the door was thrust into her nose, her head flew backwards nearly giving her wipe-lash. She was knocked off her feet and flew back a yard or so landing hard on her spine. She continued sliding even further on the hardwood flooring of the master bedroom nearly into the bed. The crimson liquid already had begun spewing out and covering her mouth and filling it as she began to yell to Maura.

"Jane!" was muffled from the honey blonde through her hand that she held over her agape mouth. She had already burst into tears and ran to Jane kneeling at her side. She reached her free hand out as if to help but was afraid she would hurt Jane further. At first glance she knew it had been broken from the blow. It was clearly pointed towards her right eye from the angle of the opening door.

By the time Maura had remembered she was holding the fresh towel, Jane had already snatched it from her frantic grasp. When Jane had finally secured the towel over her nose, Maura had finally begun trying to form a sentence.

"I…I'm…_Jane_," she was almost certain this was one the first time words had ever failed her. "I didn't…I'm sorry," she gave up letting her arms fall to her sides sounding completely defeated.

"I know Maur, it was an accident. _**Please**_ stop crying," the begging could still be heard from behind the now blood soaked towel.

Seeing her attempts at soothing the other woman had failed, she reached up from the ground and grabbed Maura's face with her right hand. She gently tugged at her chin so she was looking into Jane's eyes. When they locked into each other, Jane repositioned her hand and cupped Maura's cheek in her hand. She slowly began to brush away the streams of tears that had begun to subside with her thumb.

She had no idea where it came from, but a small chuckle came through her mouth as she began to try her efforts at soothing again.

"Maura…hey...shhhh. Listen to me." It was Jane's best and it was working. The sobs had almost nearly come to a halt. "It hurts me more seeing you cry than anything else the world could throw at me. Hey, this…," she gestured towards her face, "…this ain't nothin' compared to what that does to me." She brushed one lone tear that had escaped Maura with her thumb.

The honey blonde clenched her eyes shut and brought her hands to rest atop the other woman's hand and her other hand on Jane's forearm. When she opened them again there was peace in her hazel eyes and a small smile cracked her lips.

They only released as Jane tried to scoot back so she could sit up against the bed. Maura considered letting Jane do it herself fearing being scolded but suddenly realized she didn't care and aided Jane by grabbing either side of Jane's firm, bare skinned mid-section and gently lifted.

When she was situated against the bed, Maura grasped Jane's hand on the towel and pulled it away from her face. A grimace took over her face as her nose became exposed. Maura frowned at the sight and mouthed "Sorry" to Jane who smiled and nodded. There was still blood creeping out of her nostrils but not nearly at the pace it had before. Her entire face below her nose was covered in blood as well as some streaks down her neck and most of her chest and bra. For the second time she forgot she had no shirt on until she looked down to assess the damage.

"See Maur, it ain't so bad," Jane offered with a smirk. "Just set it. I'd ask if it would hurt as much as the last time, but I know you wouldn't lie_ soooo_… why bother?"

"Actually," she began with a frown, "this may be more painful due to the increased severity of the break."

"_Right_...Okay let's just get this over with then, shall we?"

Jane began to move allowing the doctor to have better access to the injury and Maura moved closer and brought her hands to the best position to keep the amount of pain as minimal as possible. She had read about it some medical article but of course she was not entirely sure how accurate the information was having never had the chance to test the theory on a living patient.

"Ready?" Maura asked knowing this would hurt her just knowing how much it hurt Jane. She replied with only a nod unable to speak after mentally preparing herself for the coming pain.

Maura closed her eyes and turned her head unable to watch just before her deft hands quickly moved the bones back into place and let go quickly waiting for Jane's response.

It took a moment before the pain hit like a brick wall but she was sure everyone on the block knew when it did.

"Sweet…mother…of…_**God**_! _**DAMN**_ that hurts!"

After composing herself she began to chuckle with her next expletive. "Fuck. Wow…Okay…. See Maur, good as new." She kept laughing through her half gritted teeth, half smile.

As reluctant as she was to leave Jane's side, Maura managed to get up to fetch a clean towel from the bathroom and run it under cold water. When she returned the bleeding had stopped and she began to clear Jane's face of the blood. She placed her other hand behind the other woman's head entwining her perfectly groomed fingers in the haphazard curls of the brunette's locks resting her thumb just in front of Jane's ear. She was as gentle as possible not wanting to disturb the stitches on Jane's cheek or her broken nose. She finished clearing Jane's face and moved the towel down the long neck and olive skin removing the streaks of crimson that ran to her chest.

The further Maura worked down, the faster both of their heart rates got. Jane closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the touch of the hands on her.

Without opening her eyes she asked, "So what were you about to come tell me?" she laughed quietly to herself. "I know I was about to come ask you if I completely fucked up our relationship, our friendship and just avoid each other at work or if we could just pretend it never happened."

The sound of Jane's voice had startled Maura who continued her efforts of cleaning Jane up. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to answer the question, but she did have a question of her own she had to ask.

"You…you never thought that maybe… it could work?" she asked with her brows furrowed and a stabbing sadness in her heart that read all over her face.

Jane's frustration poured into every word she said as she barely controlled her urge to yell.

"Maur, I went for it and I thought you and I were about to… Then out of nowhere, you practically leaped out of my arms and sprinted to the bathroom as if you were avoiding the kiss of death." Jane let out a deep sigh as her head fell and then threw it back against the bed until she was staring at the ceiling. "Tell me…in what of the thousands of cultures you've studied that, that is a gesture of love."

"Jane…"

The tears had already begun to well up in her eyes as the last of blood was wiped from Jane's chest.

"Its…It's not that I didn't want it. Trust me Jane when I say that I've wanted it _so long_ I can't even remember when I started to want it. Please, it wasn't that at all Jane." She was starting to get choked-up and it became harder and harder to talk.

"I…I was just…was scared that I would lose…I would lose you, this, and everything…Everything I've come to love. Not just having a friend…but you Jane. I knew that…if I was wrong…" She had to stop for a moment and compose herself to finish. "If I was wrong and…if you didn't feel the same…I wouldn't just lose a lover. I'd lose my best friend…well, frankly my only friend. And there was just…too much at stake. I'd rather have you as just a friend then…not at all." With that she completely lost it. She sunk her head in her hands and folded her body into her knees.

Jane reached over and for the second time that night pulled Maura into her arms.

"Hey," she began softly with her cheek on the honey blonde's curls, "shhhh…enough with this crying for one night. You're_ killin'_ me here." Maura lifted her face from the safety of Jane's chest ever so slightly to peek at Jane's eyes.

"That's a little better…Give me your hand." Jane grabbed the hand that Maura lifted from behind her back and placed it over her heart. "Feel that?"

"Tachycardia?" Maura asked with a tearful and now confused face.

Jane chuckled as she replied," Yeah…that. It happens every time you're near me, when I think about you, and above all… when you touch me. So as you could tell, right now my heart is going _crazy._"

Maura had stopped crying and was focused on every word Jane was saying. "You're a doctor and clearly know just about_ everything_ in the universe so tell me this. Is there anything physically wrong with me that could possibly cause that?"

"Well," she sniffled and wiped at her dainty nose with her finger, "there are 2 classifications of tachycardia, narrow and wide complexes which include 9 different causes which can be identified with the use of an electrocardiogram. The most common cases are sinus tachycardia, atrial flutter, and AV nodal reentrant tachycardia…"

Jane decided she had let her go on long enough.

"Maur…hey, yeah back over here." Jane waved a hand in front of Maura's eyes that had drifted to staring at the wall as she lectured.

"The point is…you do this to me Maura. And it's not just this. Whenever you sit on my desk and your skirt rides up a little, you make me lose all focus. Those _damn_ thighs of yours take _every_ thought out of my head. When I hear you walking up behind me when I'm doing paper work at my desk all I can hear is the click of the heels. Then Korsak and Frost ask me why the hell I never answered their question. When I smell your perfume…_God_ that vanilla…my eyes close and my breath catches every time. Maura, do I need to go on or do you get it?"

Maura just stared back into the big piercing brown eyes looking down at her waiting for Jane to catch the nonverbal response and continue.

"I know exactly how you felt when you said you were scared you were going to lose me all together. I've felt the same way this whole time. I just needed to know you were interested in me and I wasn't making everything up in my head."

Maura laid her cheek back down against Jane's bare chest. This time she felt the flutter in both the other woman's heart rate and breathing. They laid content in each other's arms for an immeasurable amount of time. Both were the happiest they had been since longer that they could remember.

After about 20 minutes or so, Jane broke the peacefulness that had manifested in the room.

"Son of a _**bitch**_," Jane whispered looking at her watch. She raised her head from atop Maura's and rested it on the mattress behind her with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked with concern in her voice fearing that Jane would take back everything they had just admitted to each other. She quickly lifted herself up off Jane enough to look her squarely in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry Maur, I _**really**_ am…but I need to go home and let Joe out. Frankie took her for a walk after work, before his date but she probably is preparing to pee on my carpet as we speak." She had been waiting for herself and Maura to have this conversation for over a year now and she hated having to end it.

"Can't you call Angela or Frank or _**anyone**_ else?" Maura was begging. She couldn't let this end.

"No, Ma and Pop are on a wine tasting trip somewhere in the New York country side. As much as I want to I can't call Frankie either. He really likes this new girl and would kill me if I ruined his chances with her. Plus…he already warned me he was turning his phone off just in case Ma called to be nosy."

Maura began pouting as soon as she heard the word "no". Jane sat up further against the bed making a pained and pleading expression in response to Maura's. If looks could kill, Jane would have melted right then and there at Maura's pouting lips and puppy dog eyes.

"_**Fine**_," Maura said with such finality that Jane jumped a little under her. "Well then I guess I'll be driving you home, since your car is still at the precinct. And I _**will**_ be spending the night." With that Maura removed herself from Jane's arms and stood next to her with her hands on her hips.

A huge smile spread across Jane's lips.

_Damn…I love it when she is bossy like that._

Still sitting on the cold floor Jane looked up at her with the same smile still plastered over her face. "Yes, ma'am," Jane said as seriously as she could without letting her amusement get the best of her.

Maura began to blush when she realized what she had said. "Umm…will I be able to have access to your wardrobe for the night?" She crossed her arms over her chest still considerably embarrassed of her little outburst.

Jane, still bearing a smirk, walked forward wrapping one arm around the shorter woman's shoulders and placed her other hand on the bouncy curls on the back of Maura's head. She closed the remaining space as she placed a long kiss on Maura's forehead. Maura unfolded her arms and rested them around Jane's hips before running them up her bare back until her hands landed on her strong shoulders.

Jane let her lips brush Maura's forehead as she began to speak. "Of course you can wear my clothes. But before we go…," she leaned back so she could see the hazel eyes she adored so much, "can you finish fixing me up?" She pulled her left hand from behind Maura and put it in the other woman's view. "Oh…and can I borrow a shirt?" Jane added as they both looked down at Jane's bare chest and blood stained bra.

She had already forgotten about Jane's wrist, knuckles...but not the fact that she had no shirt on. How could she forget something like that?

"Oh, I'm sorry Jane. I forgot all about your hand …though in light of our previous conversation, I do believe have a good excuse for." She couldn't help herself from adding a smile with the last statement.

"And I think you left some clothes here from the last time you spent the night. I'm sure you'd prefer your own shirt to mine." She vaguely gestured to her chest and chuckling once again.

"Points taken Miss. Isles," Jane said as she placed another kiss on Maura's forehead. As Maura was beginning to pull away to get the first aid kit off the bed, Jane pulled her back into the embrace. This time instead of leaning in for a kiss, she lowered her head next to Maura's ear.

"By the way…," came the sultry voice that made Maura week in the knees every time Jane spoke lower tone than usual, "don't be embarrassed about being bossy." Her voice lowered even further and a smirk played at the corners of her lips.

"It's _**really**_ hot."

Maura's jaw dropped as she pushed herself away from Jane to look at her face.

She saw classic Jane.

She was biting her lip and waggling her eyebrows before she let out a little chuckle and kissed Maura's cheek.

Maura giggled as Jane let her escape the embrace to pick up the first aid kit.

**Thanks for reading. Once again, there is still a few more (how many, I don't really know) left for this story. Hope you all stick around for the end. I don't know when I'll update again but I hope to not make you all wait long. Thanks again! Please review.**


	9. The End of a Long Day

**Notes: Sorry it took so long. I've been extremely busy…so I won't make you wait any longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles sadly and I do not profit from any of my writings. Please don't sue me!**

**Enjoy!**

"And why exactly do you have these?" Jane asked as she opened the door to her apartment while raising her braced wrist that hung in a typical blue sling. Jane held the door open for Maura to enter the apartment. Maura bent down to pamper Jo when she was far enough away from the door for Jane to shut it.

Before they had left, Maura had wrapped Jane's left hand to perfection and gave her both the brace and sling which she had kept in the first aid kit. Jane dug out one of her shirts she had left in a duffle bag in the guest bedroom. Jane was sure that all the clothes would have all been dirty after she wore them to a pick-up basketball game with the boys at the precinct but she found it, along with a few others and a couple pair of gym shorts, neatly folded in the bag.

She laughed to herself with a smile, "Maura."

"I kept them in the first aid kit after I was injured during an unfortunate ballet accident." She stood from Jo and waited for Jane to speak again.

With a concerned look on her face Jane asked, "Wow…ballet, huh? What happened? You never mentioned it before whenever we argued over what is and what isn't considered a sport."

Jo was now pawing gently at Maura's leg and barking in desperate need to be taken outside.

"I don't intend to deflect Jane but…I think Jo is in dire need of urination. I'd love to take her out if you would like to bathe and get ready for bed. I believe you have completed enough for one day." After a moment of thought and puzzlement on her face she asked, "Did I state that correctly? I don't believe I did."

"Okay, first of all," Jane held up her thumb while she dramatically slammed her hand on her hip, "I know your Google mouth is cute and all but, from now on can you just say 'pee'? Secondly," she held up a finger now too, "Yes, you can take her out. A shower sounds _**amazing **_right about now." With her middle finger now added Jane turned and grabbed the leash off the coat rack behind her. "And lastly…no you didn't use it right. It's 'you've done enough for one day', babe."

Once again facing Maura with a leash in one hand Jane grabbed Maura's with her other lacing their fingers. She looked up at the ceiling playfully with a mischievous smile on her face.

"_**But**_…" she finally looked into Maura's eyes with a glimmer in her own and a smirk. "I won't hold it against you."

With that she leaned in a placed a gently kiss on a blushing cheek. She managed to avoid disturbing the bandage the doctor had taped to her nose to protect it from further damage.

"Thanks." She whispered leaving her breath on Maura's smiling lips. "See ya in a few."

Maura snatched the leash from the owners hand playfully and watched Jane make her way to the bathroom in the hallway. She kneeled down lady like next to the excited pup who jumped to put her front paws on her knees and attached it to the collar.

Just before Maura pulled the door shut completely she popped her head back in. "Jane?" she called hoping the other woman would hear her.

"Yeah?" she heard Jane call back as she opened and poked her head through the door.

_She always did have good hearing._

"Be careful. Try your best not to get the sutures too wet and don't let the water bombard your nose. I'd hate to have to repair them here without the aid of anesthetic."

She was still smiling as she chuckled and closed the door hearing Jane yell at her from the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, _**Ma**__."_

Jane stood at the mirror of her bathroom and reflected of the events of the day. Her eyes had already blackened from the door to the nose. Reaching up to feel the stitches she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

_Holy shit. It took the getting shit to be beaten out of me before I understood how I felt about her._ She checked her watch before returning her eyes to the mirror._ 2 fuckin' A.M. What a long ass fuckin' day._

She got undressed and removed the brace and bandages on her hand before attempting to take the bandage off her nose. Wincing she yanked it off in one motion. By the time she had adjusted the water to her liking and jumped in she had finished mumbling profanities under her breath.

Jane's muscles screamed under the scolding hot water but were soon relieved of their tension. With both hands she leaned against the wall and let the strong spray massage the aches away.

Jo did her business on the grass between the curb and sidewalk in the park down the street from Jane's apartment. Maura sat on one of the park benches near a tree still holding Jo's leash. She crossed her ankles and folded her hands in her lap like the perfect lady she was raised to be. Maura leaned back on the bench and gazed up at the stars.

She had been able to name every constellation and every major star in each quadrant from a young age. But now they all had new meaning. It was the first time she had looked upon them with new eyes. She knew now that everything on Earth she would look at and cherish differently. For the first time in her life, she was willing to look past the science and mechanics of all that which was on the planet and look for the beauty and simplicity behind it all.

Jo finished her business and trotted across the sidewalk to jump up on the bench next to Maura. She cuddled in closely to the pencil skirt to steal warmth from her companion. As Jo settled her head in her paws Maura looked down to the scruffy pup and began to gently stroke the length of her back.

Maura's eyes moved back to the especially bright stars in the sky. After some time she finally realized what time it was and that it was not particularly safe to be out at this time of night alone. She picked up Jo as she stood before placing her back on the sidewalk. Just as she had much earlier that evening, she found herself excited to see Jane and missing her even after a short amount of time.

With Jo contently prancing around her feet, she headed back to Jane's apartment with another of her bright smiles spread across her face.

Maura released Jo from her leash and they both made their way down the hall to Jane's room. Maura stopped and leaned against the door frame to admire the newly cleansed woman as she read Sports Illustrated on the bed. Jo Friday continued the rest of the way to her doggy bed, turned a few times in a circle to find what seemed to be a comfy spot, and plopped down to rest.

Jane sat with her back to the head board with the lamp on reading the half folded SI in her hands. She had replaced her bandages and put the brace back on her left wrist.

Not looking up from the pages of her article Jane startled Maura from her blissful trance. "What took so long? You were gone for over half an hour." Only after she had finished speaking had she looked up seeing Maura jump in her peripheral vision.

With a fright Maura jumped from the door frame and brought her hand over her chest.

"Oh I…I lost track of time. Umm do you mind if I take a shower?" Maura asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course."

When Maura emerged from the bathroom in a towel with her hair done up with another, she made her way back to the bedroom to see Jane still reading. This time Jane looked up immediately after catching of glimpse of the green towel. Jane's mouth went completely dry and a lump formed in her throat as she oogled the woman strutting towards her with an agape mouth as if her hallway was a Paris runway.

Maura couldn't hide her smugness when knowing Jane's eyes were plastered on her body.

"May I please borrow some night wear as you promised I could?" Maura asked still smiling smugly.

"Ye…Su…," finally deciding to clear her throat she responded, "Ugh…yeah…sure you can. I keep my tees and tank-tops in the top right hand drawer and my…_actually, _you already know where they are don't you, Maura? "

"Yes, Jane. Thank you." With her back towards Jane she looked over her shoulder. "Jane, could you please get me a glass of water from the kitchen. My throat is feeling a little dry. Is yours Jane?" Maura chuckled at herself as she turned again to continue to digging through Jane's clothes.

"Ye…ye," for the life of her, Jane couldn't stop stuttering. Clearing her throat once again Jane deadpanned, "Yes. Yes mine is." With that she practically jumped off the bed and ran the length of the hall to the kitchen.

Jane snatched two glasses out of one of the cabinets with her good hand and filled them both with water. Before rushing back she stood and chugged the entirety of one of the glasses. With the other glass in her hand she briskly walked back to the bedroom placing it on 'Maura's side' night stand. Trying to ignore the still changing Maura in the room, she practically ran again back to the bathroom. Though she wanted to badly, she wasn't ready to see Maura like that.

When Jane emerged from the bathroom again she stopped at the door of the bedroom and leaned against the door frame. Crossing her arms and one leg in front of the other she considered the woman on her bed with a smirk.

Maura was lying on her side of the bed on top of the sheets with her back to the head board. She held the same magazine Jane had and was reading the same article with a puzzled look on her face.

Jane's eyes darkened as they roamed over the smaller woman in Jane's clothes. She had chosen a baggy gray v-neck and a pair of Jane's favorite light blue plaid boxers.

"Isn't that a little too light for you Mar when it comes to reading material?" Jane's eyes finally landing on magazine hiding Maura's narrowed eyes.

Raising an eyebrow Maura lowered the magazine so her eyes could look over the top. Before she answered, she looked Jane up and down in her usual black tank-top and boxers.

"Well Jane," she finally answered slapping the SI down on her lap, "I was hoping that analyzing the article you were reading would give me incite on your fascination with athletics. Although I do understand the animalistic desires to watch other mammals participate in violent competition, I still do not understand why people become so emotional invested in," she raised both her hands to demonstrate what she was saying, " 'their teams' and which team becomes victorious in each battle."

Jane pushed herself up from her spot on the door post. She began walking slowly towards the foot of the bed as she spoke even lower than her usual tone. "You have _**no**_ idea how cute and incredible _**sexy**_ you are when you go all Google on me sometimes."

Just as she finished, Jane took a few quick steps and jumped atop of Maura who had both her hands up to catch Jane before she flew into her. They both rolled around on the bed giggling until Jane found herself beneath Maura with her arms pinned above her head by Maura's hands.

Maura closed the space between their bodies and stopped herself just before their lips met.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Mar? There's no goin' back after this," Jane asked praying that Maura wouldn't run off for the second time that night.

"Jane don't you think we are already past the point of no return?…And…I've never been surer of anything else in my life."

They both leaned in and closed the last few inches between them. The tension that had built between them finally had their release as they kissed passionately on the bed. Maura let her hands run down the length of Jane's toned arms and across her lean shoulders until her hands were on Jane's neck; her thumbs stroked her jaw line. With her arms now free, Jane reached behind Maura's back reaching under her shirt with her good hand that begged for more flesh-to-flesh contact resting her braced hand on Maura's back side.

The kisses became more heated and they both moaned into each other's mouths and eager hands became surer of their movement as they roamed and learned each other's bodies in a new way. As Maura changed her position atop Jane, she bumped her nose into Jane's. Maura tried to pull away as Jane groaned and winced in pain against her but Jane held her tight.

The kisses began to slow until they were gentle. Maura finally pulled away to look into Jane's fully dilated pupils with her own sorrowful smile she pulled Jane's bottom lip she had been nibbling on as well.

"I'm sorry Jane. I didn't mean to hur…"

"No, Mar. Don't apologize. This is both what we have been wanting for who knows how long. A broken nose, sprained wrist, scraped knuckles, and some stitches aren't gonna get in my…_**our**_ way now."

Jane pushed her body up to Maura again for another long string of passionate kisses.

When both of the women were completely exhausted from the crazy events of the day, Maura settled half on Jane, half on her side with their arms wrapped around each other.

"You know I never pictured any of this happening like this," Jane said looking down at Maura whose head was rested on her chest.

"My neither, Jane. To be honest, I had almost had given up on anything like this at all. With that in mind, I am grateful it happened at all."

"Yeah me too." Jane kissed the crown of Maura's head and yawned. She looked to the bed stand at the alarm clock. "Wow. I wish we could stay up together forever and talk and just be together_** but**_…it is past 4 in the morning and with our luck we'll both get called in tomorrow bright and early with a body…How 'bout we hit the hay now and I'll take you for breakfast at the diner you love down the street and we can talk as much or as little as you feel like then… Oh and you can tell me about your ballet accident. Yeah, I remember that and you are _not_ getting out of that one. Sound like a plan?"

"I suppose that it would be wise to get some sleep before we are inevitably called into work in the morning. I would also love to eat at that diner with you...And you will have to explain that expression about hay to me as well."

They both laughed as they pulled up the covers of the bed and turned out the lamp. They both settled in the same positions they were in before preparing for some rest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Mar. I wouldn't change any of this for the world." Jane said beaming down over Maura who moved up and placed a chaste kiss on Jane's lips before settling back down into safe arms.

"Me neither. Goodnight, Jane."

"Goodnight Mar."

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	10. A Pleasant WakeUp

The sun finally crept into Jane's bedroom at around 10 the morning. It had been cloudy all morning but as the sunny snuck out from behind the veil, Jane woke from what was quite possibly the best dream of her life. When she was done regretting waking up, she began to think back to that dream.

She had dreamt about Maura and herself really _spending_ the night together for the first time. It wasn't technically a wet dream but it was damn near close. The fact that a dream was better than Jane had actually experienced both frightened and excited her. Hopefully that was a reflection on who she spelt with rather than herself. But hey… Jane wasn't about to complain about it. All she could hope was that the real thing was even better.

Lost in the blissfulness of the previous night's…well in this case…_morning's_ dream, she forgot how bright the sunny could be.

_Owe…fuckin' sun._

She attempted to move her body away from the window to shield her eyes but found herself trapped. She cracked one eye and held the other even tighter now to see what was obstructing her movement. A smile cracked her lips when she realized the positioning of both her body and the doctor's.

Maura was laying completely on top of her with her head on Jane's abs and her arms wrapped around her back in a vice grip under Jane's tank top. Both of Jane's hands had found their way under the baggy gray v-neck Maura had chosen last night. One was high on her back between the shoulder blades while the braced hand lay just above her tail bone.

Jane's smile was sweet and genuine as she recalled the events of the previous night. Jane's hand began to rub soothing circles up and down Maura's back. She knew she should was content with staying like this the rest of her life.

As Maura began to stir she let out a little purr in response to the contact. She lifted her head so she could rest it on the leaner woman's midsection and looked upon the object of her affection. Jane's smile turned sly as she removed both her hands from Maura's back and put them behind her head.

A small whimper escaped Maura's throat as she made her patent puppy dog face. All Jane could do was chuckle as she lifted her head back and looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before replacing the smile on her face when she gazed into hazel eyes again.

"Good morning beautiful," Jane said still looking down at Maura with a smile.

Hearing Jane say those words made Maura's eyes light up with both fiery passion and mischief. She lifted herself above Jane and slowly began crawling up her body. Jane remained completely still frozen in excitement and anticipation except for her face. She stared wide-eyed at the woman inches away from her. Once Maura was face to face with Jane, she rested her body once again on the other woman's. Maura entwined her fingers with Jane hair and placed the other hand gently over Jane's heart.

While resting her forehead on Jane's, Maura bent in whisper on Jane's lips, "Good morning to you too," before over powering Jane's lips with her own. Once the initial shock had subsided Jane returned the kisses and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's back and pulled her even closer.

As the kiss slowly lost its intensity Maura bit down on Jane's lower lip before pulling it along with her as she leaned back. When she was satisfied she released and let the lip smack back in place. She once again lowered herself atop Jane moving her hand from Jane's chest and locking it with her other around the other woman's neck.

Maura nuzzled into the crock of Jane's neck and began bathing it in small kisses.

After staring wide-eyed at the ceiling for a few moments Jane returned from cloud 9.

"So_ this_ is what it's _really_ like to wake up with Dr. Maura Isles. I could _really_ get used to this kind of wake-up call. "

Maura paused her kisses to let out a muffled giggle into Jane's neck. "I could as well Jane .Not to rush anything Jane but, neither of us has eaten since lunch yesterday and I am quiet hungry and my blood glucose level is weaning low as well. By the feel of your heart rate your blood glucose seems low also. Are you hungry sweetie?"

"Yeah…I guess I am. I hadn't really noticed. Do you wanna take a shower?" Jane said finally noticing the aching in her stomach.

"Yes I would. Could I borrow some clothing of yours again? I'm assuming you haven't washed any of the clothes I have left here on occasion considering the frequency you wash your own clothing."

They both began to move their respective sides of the bed. They reconvened at the foot of the bed.

"Sure you can. Yeah, I never washed any of your stuff." Jane began rubbing the back of her neck. "I figured they had some fancy cleaning instructions and the last thing I would want would be to ruin your expensive tailored outfits."

Maura stepped closer and placed her arms around Jane's hips.

"Thank you, Jane." She reached up on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on her cheek. "That was very thoughtful of you."

Maura left Jane standing at the foot of the bed and began walking to hall bathroom. She stopped at the door of the room and looked over her shoulder.

"Would you like to join me Jane?" Maura called with a twinkle in her eye.

"_God_…" Jane had to clear the lump in her throat before she could utter another word. "Maur, you know I'd love too but…well…let's just say if I went in there with you we would both starve to death."

Maura visibly frowned and lowered her shoulders for a moment before collecting herself once again. To both of their surprise she began to laugh as she spoke when she realized what Jane had meant.

"I understand what you mean, Jane. And if you ever feel that I am making you uncomfortable and asking too much of you, don't hesitate to tell me. You know I will never push you to do something you are uncomfortable with."

"Maura, I know you wouldn't ever do that. I'll get some clothes out for you."

"Thanks Jane. I'll be out in a few minutes.

When Maura emerged from the steaming bathroom in a towel she made her way to the bedroom. She found Jane's homicide softball team jersey and a pair of Jane's better looking jeans.

Jane waited in the living room with her feet up on the coffee table, listening to the latest Sportscenter updates and reading the sports section of the paper that sat on her lap with her favorite cup of coffee in her hand that wasn't in a sling.

"Umm…Jane?" Maura called from somewhere behind Jane.

She immediately threw down the paper and cup and jumped to her feet.

"Wha…oh," Jane was forced to cover up her laughter with a fake cough. "What's wrong babe?"

"Please stop laughing at me Jane," Maura begged.

"Babe, I wasn't laughing at you. I was…I was laughing at…ok yeah. Sorry."

"You and I both know we have completely different body types Jane. Is there possibly anything else I could put on?"

Maura stood visibly upset at what she was wearing. Maura's chest looked as though it was about to bust the seams of the shirt at any moment revealing ample breasts and Jane's jeans were much too tight around the thighs and her back side. The length of the pant legs were another problem entirely.

"Here take this." Jane began to unbutton the front of her Sox's jersey with her good hand as she strode to Maura standing in the far side of the kitchen. "It's always been baggy on me. It should fit you fine." With the aid of Maura the sling was repositioned and the shirt removed. "You know if I had it my way, you would only be allowed to wear my clothes that are all too tight on you." She continued to talk as she watched Maura strip her shirt off revealing a silk and lace bra.

_Or none at all. But hey…I won't push my luck here._

"You always look sexy in my clothes. _But_…I hear people are big on this whole "free will" thing nowadays so I figure I better let you wear your own clothes that I bet are a _tad_ more comfy for you than mine are."

Handing Jane the shirt she wore before and putting on the real jersey she replied, "Oh, is that true Jane?"

"Yeah…and well plus the guys would be all over you at work and you know me. I don't like to share. It would be a lot harder protecting you from the wandering eyes of the entire department instead of just Frankie and Frost."

Maura blushed slightly and after helping Jane into her new shirt she reached up on tip-toes to the detective's lips. When they were both satisfied they pulled away and smiled at one another.

"So what are we going to do about your pants?" Jane said with both thought and playfulness.

Jane thought she may have actually seen a light bulb go off above Maura's head when she made small high pitched squeal as she ran to one of the kitchen drawer. She grabbed a pair of scissors, knelt down, and grabbed the hem of one pant leg. Just before she was about to make a precise cut she looked up at Jane with a look that asked for permission to continue.

Jane threw her hands up in a 'no questions asked' manor and said, "By all means, snip away! They're all yours."

In a matter of moments Maura had trimmed the pant legs to mid length and rolled them a few times and stood beginning to model them for Jane who had been leaning comfortably against the wall in amusement. Somehow the heels from the night before matched well with her attire of the moment.

"So what do you think? I like them very much." Maura said clearly proud of herself.

"I think you are amazing. Oh and the pants are nice too." Jane said with a sly smile. Maura swatted at her as she passed by moving to grab her purse. "Hey! I said the pants look nice."

"Capris, Jane. They are capris now."

"Fine. Your _capris _look nice," Jane said following the honey blonde to the door. As she pulled the door shut she couldn't help but stare at the accentuated curves of Maura's ass with the help of her own jeans.

"_Damn!"_

It wasn't meant for the whole building to hear but Jane was sure they all had.

"What was that, Jane?" Maura said stopping her tracks concern on her face.

"Oh nothing…just admiring the view," Jane said cracking up at herself. She pointed in a vague direction forward towards Maura.

Maura, completely oblivious, turned to face the window in front of them above the stairs that Jane had seemed to point at. Seeing the sun with such few clouds in sight perked Maura right up.

"Oh it is such a beautiful day isn't it...Jane?"

All Jane could do was laugh hysterically. She couldn't even stop as they got into the car Maura the whole time asking what was so funny. They held hands over the dear shift between them as Maura drove them to the diner.

"Okay Jane. Please stop laughing. Whatever it was it mustn't have been that funny."

"Yes….it…..was…." Jane barely managed to get out between bursts of laughter.

It wasn't until Jane held the door of the diner open for Maura who was visibly annoyed. She stopped crossed her arms, pursed her lips, and tapped her foot refusing to move until Jane explained herself.

"Okay, okay, okay…." She pulled Maura into an embrace and whispered into her ear trying to keep herself from laughing again.

"JANE!" Maura yelled swatting at Jane's arm again trying her best of be upset. She quickly gave in and began laughing along with Jane as she began to blush.

Wiping their tears from their eyes, they scooted into their usual booth.

"I told you it was funny, Maur."


	11. Where From Here?

**Notes: Wow it's been a while hasn't it? I'm really very sorry about the wait. Life has been crazy so I clearly haven't been able to post in awhile. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles sadly and I do not profit from any of my writings. Please don't sue me!**

**Enjoy!**

Near the end of their laughing fit the waitress greeted them with her tablet and pen in hand.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess the both of you want your usuals, right?" said the long curly-haired blonde with an eyebrow raised in humor.

Both still laughing Jane gave her a simple, "Yeah" and Maura said, "Yes, thank you."

The blonde smiled to herself and headed back to the kitchen to grab their drinks.

With full composure back, Jane leaned back in the booth resting her right arm on the table and letting the sling on the left, lay across her stomach. "You know…you never finished your story about ballet and why you have the sling and the brace. You mind sharing?"

The slightest of frowns crossed Maura's face, but of course Jane caught it. Before Maura could open her mouth Jane quickly held out her right hand between both of them to stop her. "Maura, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

Maura's smile returned and grabbed Jane's hand with her own holding it in the center of the table.

"Oh, don't be silly Jane. I want to tell you." Maura took a moment or two to gather her thoughts before looking back up into Jane's eyes which were full of both encouragement and affection.

The waitress returned with Jane's coffee and Maura's tea on her usual plastic brown tray. Neither Jane nor Maura made any motion to pull away. The woman only caught sight of their hands for a second. She held the tray across her chest crossing both arms. They both gave her a smile and a thankful nod.

Just before she turned she smiled and asked as simply as if she had asked how the weather was, "What took you so long?" and casually walked away with both sets of eyes following her in confusion until she was out of sight.

When the woman was out of view they looked back at one another still in puzzlement. Jane shrugged with a smile and motioned for Maura to continue with her story.

"It was my final semester of boarding school in France when I auditioned and was cast as the lead ballerina in _Le Corsaire._ I had already been offered a position in a dance troop based in Paris but the troop's executive director insisted on seeing me perform a live show before I officially joined the troop after I had completed my schooling. The male lead off the show was my dear friend Audric, who at the time was my boyfriend."

Maura stopped to take a sip of her tea. Jane gave her a reassuring smile and squeeze of the hand. Maura gave a weak smile back and sighed before continuing.

"Three days before opening night of the show during a challenging lift, Audric slipped and I attempted foolishly to brace the fall with my arm and then landed on my pelvis. I was rushed to the nearest medical facility where I was examined. My tests came back positive for a scapholunate dissociation and severe contusion on my hip. As you could probably guess I was unable to continue with the performance. My understudy was offered the position that I had originally been offered after she had performed a nearly flawless show in my place. I was forced to give up ballet due to my extended absence. My understudy and Audric ironically joined the troop and ended up becoming a couple and married. "

Jane squeezed Maura's hand again this time in comfort. "Maura, I'm so sorry. No one should ever have to quit something they love so much that way."

Maura smiled back at her, "Jane, don't be sorry. I'm not."

Jane couldn't hide her confusion on her face and as she spoke, "But why? I don't get it Maur."

"If I hadn't gotten injured I would have joined that troop and remained on tour with them throughout Europe. I never would have returned to Boston to attend BCU."

Jane shook her head trying to shake away some of her confusion. "Ugh…Maur, I still don't understand."

"If I had not returned to BCU I would never had become M.E. for Boston. Yes, then I did and still do enjoy and excel in the scientific fields but ballet was my passion. I wouldn't have attended college unless I was unable to peruse dance. If I had never become an M.E., I would never have met you, Jane."

She slowly began to realize what Maura had been getting at. "So you're telling me that you never have wished that you wouldn't have gotten hurt because that's the beginning of events that brought us together?"

"Of course I had wished I would have been able to join the troop but that was all before I met you. You know I don't enjoy the use of 'what if' so I find it unproductive to think about what may have happened. Now I find myself more and more glad that it had occurred, especially these last few weeks."

Jane lowered her head slightly and looked down at their hands in the center of the table. After making a 'huh' sound, the famous Rizzoli smirk played on her face. Without raising her head again she looked back up at hazel eyes. She opened up her mouth as if to speak but nothing came out. The women just look into each other's eyes. Finally Jane spoke.

"Maura…I…Of all people, I know what it's like to have an injury screw up a lot of stuff in your life." She absent mindedly looked down at where the scare hid under her shirt. "It means a lot to me that you are somewhat glad that you were seriously hurt and had your dream of dancing ruined so that we were able to meet. I wish you didn't have to go through all of that shit to get here but I think it's a pretty safe to say that I'm glad we both ended up here, together, right now. "

Maura began to stroke the top of Jane's hand, over her scare. "As am I Jane, although I must admit that becoming a medical examiner wasn't devastating to me. I had known the likelihood of actually becoming an acclaimed ballerina was as you would say, 'slim to none', and had known that I had wanted to become an M.E. had I not made it in dancing. Having that in mind significantly lowers meaning of…"

Jane cut her off by letting go of her hand and silencing her with one long, slender finger on her plump, pouting lips. "Shhhh…" Jane was sure to be quiet and not make a scene. The doctor waited for Jane to actually form words to explain her interruption with a look of both confusion and expectancy.

Jane leaned closer whispering her finger still on the other woman's lips "You're ruining the moment. I'll pretend you didn't say that." Jane chuckled slightly and winked at Maura.

As soon as Jane settled back to her previous position and replaced her hand within Maura's, the smaller woman let out a hearty laugh. When she finished she gave her best friend her usual '_Really_ Jane_?_' look.

"_What_? It's true!" Jane said while laughing.

Jane and Maura were still laughing when the waitress returned carrying their meals.

"Eggs sunny side-up, toast, and a double order of bacon," recited as she laid Jane's plate in front of her. "Granola and vanilla yogurt topped with raspberries, bananas, and, strawberries. And here is your whole grain blueberry toast." She set down a small metal pot of hot water for Maura to refill her tea as she pleased and began to refill Jane's coffee mug. She smiled at herself at a 'job well done' and without looking up asked, "Is there anything else I can get you ladies?"

They both politely declined and thanked her.

When she was finished she stood putting one hand on her back and holding the coffee pot up in her hand and said, "I'd tell ya both to holler if you need anything, but I already know she," she pointed at Jane, "will if either of you need something." She smiled at them warmly and yelled over her shoulder as walked away, "Enjoy!"

"Remind me why we like her again," Jane pointed over her shoulder as she chuckled.

"Well she…" Maura was already beginning to check off the list when Jane cut her off.

"Kidding, Maur."

Maura made an 'oh' face as she understood. Looking at Jane dig into her bacon, Maura tilted her head to one side. She quietly picked up her silverware and began to uncover them from the napkin and asked, "Jane, why must you insist on ingesting the least healthy foods on the menu each time we eat together? Honestly, it is a wonder that your metabolism is able to keep up with your dietary habits." Maura waited until she had finished teasing before she looked up at Jane with a tiny smirk of humor.

"Really, Maur? It's been like less than a day and you are already trying to change me?" Jane's face fell as she stopped in her tracks verbally and physically. She held the bacon just inches in front of her agape mouth before closing her mouth and lowering her hand.

_Less than a day…Where do we even stand? I think I get it but …I mean… what if I'm assuming and just make things awkward?_

"Oh, Jane you know I said it merely in jest. I would never try to change you…I…what's wrong Jane?"

Maura's examination of Jane's facial expressions told her that Jane was deep in thought. She dropped her spoon in her bowl and grabbed Jane's hand just above the wrist, still holding the bacon. Jane blinked a few times bringing herself back from her zone out.

"Jane?" Maura asked again in a softer tone with a hint of fear.

_Please, don't let her be second guessing all that has happen. God please…God? When did I start asking God for help? What does it matter? If you really are there please don't take her away from me before we have fully had one another._

"I'm sorry Maura….I was just thinking. Hmm….well I don't mean to be awkward, which as you can tell I am terrible at not being. But, I need to know something before I assume. Where do we really stand as far as our relationship now? I think that we can both agree that this is _**way**_ past the friend zone."

Jane paused and contemplated where to go from there. Maura gave her a reassuring smile and nod. As Jane continued, the more she spoke, the faster and the louder the words came.

"I just want us to both be on the same page and not rush into anything either of us isn't comfortable with. So…what'd ya think? I mean, whatever you are comfortable with being…"

"Jane sweetie," Maura said in soothing voice.

"Yeah?" Jane said panting a little.

"_Breath_" Maura took the hand that had been in her lap to the detective's blushing cheek.

Jane did as instructed and began to laugh slightly at her own embarrassment as the color returned to her face. She leaned into the soft hand on her skin as it sent chills down her spine and simultaneously felt as if it were going to burn right through her. She looked up, after she had calmed herself, with hopeful eyes waiting for the other woman's response.

Maura took a deep breath and placed her hand once on Jane's face with the other, holding Jane's right hand. She looked down at their intertwined hands as she began to speak.

"Yes, I agree we are considerably past the realm of friendship, Jane. I want to be your girlfriend and I want you to be mine. Jane, despite what you think, I don't believe that you are capable of possibly asking too much of me and making me uncomfortable with how our relationship is progressing. And, well Jane… there is something I need from you before we fully enter into this romantic relationship."

As she finished she looked worried. Not at what Jane's reaction to that statement would be but what was going to happen after Maura told her what exactly she needed.

Jane nearly jumped out of her side of the booth and into Maura's. "What do you need Maur? Anything you need, I'll get it!"

Maura let one of her hands lift to make a gesture for Jane to calm down. "No, Jane. Nothing like that, what I need is from you… I need you to be more confident when it comes to decisions about our relationship."

Jane relaxed slightly at Maura's request. She allowed the smaller woman to massage her scarred hand as she spoke.

"You are so sure of yourself when you are working a case, with your family, and every other part of your life. I need that in our relationship too. I know how much you want to please me, but I want you to be pleased as well, Jane. Can you do that for me, Jane?"

Jane waited a few moments before she replied. As Jane looked back into Maura's eyes for the first time since she had finished talking, Maura saw the fire in them that could either be amazing or terrifying.

"I _**really**_ don't want to mess this up, Maur. You are already the most important person in the world to me and I really don't deserve you. You are everything I'm not; calm, articulate, brilliant, sexy, and stunning…inside and out. But believe me, I'm going to do my damnedest to be what you deserve and give you the world. I'm just scared that I'll choose or say or _do_ the wrong thing and," she leaned in, using her hand to keep her words from the rest of the diner, and whisper, "fuck _everything_ up."

She leaned back and continued in her usual, but still slightly fierier, manor.

"I know my first instinct is to let you decide because then I know you'll be happy. And I know what you're gonna say Maur: If I don't decide every once in a while, I won't be happy. That's not true because what makes me happy, is you being happy….Okay I'm saying 'happy' too much. Anyway the point is, though I think it may be a losing battle, I'll try my best if that's what you want, Maur."

Having finished her mini rant, she took a deep cleansing breath looking drained. Though she looked drained the fire was still in her eyes and she managed her patented Rizzoli smirk. The smirk quickly turned to concern as she noticed the small tears on Maura's cheeks.

Jane was about to ask her what was wrong when Maura saw her reaction and she saved Jane the worry.

"I'm fine, Jane. Actually, I'm more than fine. I am quite certain that I am great." Maura, still quietly tearing up, she took one of her hands away from Jane's and placed it over her heart. "Jane…that was…that was _really_ beautiful!" She began to sob more openly now. "No one has ever cared so much about me, and my happiness. I'm delighted and relieved that you said that. I believe I am beginning to understand further though I am certain I will never _fully_ understand. I was just fearful that you exhibited lack of confidence because you were unsure or regretful of what happened last night."

"Oh, I don't regret what happened _at all." _She smirked and gave her…._girlfriend…._a suggestive eyebrow waggle. Maura's only reply was a giggle as she whipped her tears from her face. Jane continued, "And yeah I'm unsure, but of myself. I've wanted this for a long time now, Maura. I just want us to work and I don't want to jeopardize everything we have by me being an ass."

"Jane you needn't worry about messing _anything_ up. You still are and always will be my best friend and from seeing you as my best friend first, I know you are a good person. Neither of us are blindly jumping into a relationship. We already know and trust one another. I don't believe you would ever purposely hurt me, Jane. I desire this just as much as you do and I would hypothesize that I have desired it longer than you have. After everything it took for us to get to this point, I won't let you 'mess' our relationship."

They both laughed and let go of each other's hands so they could finish their breakfasts. They continued to talk between bites of food.

"I'm glad you aren't willing to let me, Maura." Jane was visibly more at ease having her question answered much more simply then how she had anticipated.

"Me too, Jane." She paused not knowing how Jane would react to her next statement. "And as far as I'm concerned, I am the one not deserving of you. But before you protest, I hope in time that we are both able to prove to one another that I deserve you and you deserve me."

With that she finished her meal, and wiped her mouth daintily with the napkin she had place on her lap before they began eating. When she had finished she placed her napkin on the table and smiled brightly at Jane.

Jane had begun to open mouth to protest before Maura had finished but continued to listen when instructed to do so. When Maura gave her that special 1000 watt smile, she returned it one of admiration and adoration.

"For someone who is…" She raised both her arms to make air quotes, forgetting about the sling. She quickly winced and barely contained her scream to whisper, "_OW…_shit_."_ She grabbed the braced hand with her other and made her second attempt. "Okay let's try this again." She cleared her throat before continuing, "For someone who is…" she raised only her right hand this time, "'unaccustomed to social norms', you are pretty good at this."

Maura's smile faltered at seeing Jane in pain but returned as she spoke again. "I find that when it comes to romantic relationships, I am much more capable of handling myself compared to other types of relationships. I try my best to not over analyze things that I may otherwise do so, and not to do as what you call 'googlemouth'. I find it much more productive to do as what many others call 'listening to one's heart' although I do not fully understand that specific figure of speech. It is quite clear that emotional feelings have not one bit to do with one's heart. Emotions come solely from the cerebrum and…" she stopped herself and lightly giggled.

"And you're doing it right now. Good thing I think it's cute." Jane smiled warmly at the slightly embarrassed honey blonde.

As Maura admired Jane's beautiful smile, she gazed traveled to the stitches that she had completely forgotten about from not looking away from Jane's eyes since they had began their more serious conversation.

Her mouth opened slightly and her eyebrows furrowed in concern. She began to reach out one of her hands that she had rested on her lap.

"What? Oh yeah…the stitches," Jane said as she reached up to her face to feel for what Maura was looking at. She ran her finger lightly over the area before Maura grabbed her hand away.

"Please don't touch it, Jane. I would prefer if you didn't disturb them so I won't need to re-suture the wound and it will also save you from a lot of pain as well." Maura guided Jane's hand gently to the table where she began to massage gently with her thumb.

Maura raised her other hand to Jane's chin and asked for permission. "May I examine it?"

"Have at it," Jane said as she allowed Maura to mover her face this way and that just as she had the night before.

"Does it hurt? It seemed like he hit you pretty solidly." Maura asked feeling guilty for being the reason Jane had been hurt.

Jane easily read that guilt all over her face and was quick to spare her. "Maura, this wasn't your fault. There was no way you could've gotten away from the asshole. He was the first person I fought in a while that it actually took some effort for me to take down. Plus, he was drunk off his ass so there was no talking him down either."

Jane winced a little.

"Yeah, okay it hurts just a little. But, I had honestly completely forgot about the stitches, the wrist…_and_ the nose while we were talking. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Jane winced slightly again as Maura let her fingers free from Jane's chiseled jaw. Maura gave her the 'Really?' look and Jane caved.

"Okay, okay…_fine_." She lowered her voice and leaned in again. "It hurts like a mother fucker."

Maura tried and failed to stifle a giggle and seam appealed. While still giggling she did mange a "Language," though the entire scolding manor was lost.

Jane herself was chuckling when she replied "_What_? _You_ wanted to know!"

"Okay, but we should really get you to the hospital to at least get an analgesic prescription and…"

Jane's phone began to ring from inside her pocket. She reached down under the table to grab it and held it up to check the caller before answering.

"Saved by the bell." Jane said in her best teasing voice before pressing the call button and raising the phone to her ear. "Rizzoli."

For the second time Maura tried to hid her amusement. Instead she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out then winking at Jane.

"Where?...Okay, I'll be there in 20. Oh and no need to call Dr. Isles. I'll let her know." At Maura's wink Jane gave her one another of her suggestive eye waggles. "Yeah, thanks Frost." With that she hung up the phone and stood from the booth.

"Is that enough time for us to run you home and change? I'm not so sure that us showing up together, and you wearing my clothes, would be the best of ideas. You may give Korsak a heart attack and Frost may drool enough to fill a baby pool. Not that I don't love you in my clothes, because I do. I _really_ do."

Jane offered a hand to Maura who took it and slid out of the booth with the grace only she had.

"Thank you," Maura said as she stepped in close to Jane leaving them barely enough room to hold their hands. She reached on tip toes to whisper into Jane's ear. "Jane, would it be too much to ask if I may hold your hand?" She leaned back on her heels to look into her girlfriend's eyes hopefully.

Jane leaned forward this time touching her nose to the space next to Maura's nose under her eye careful not to disturb the sutures. When she spoke her words landed directly on Maura's lips. "You are quite welcome…and yes of course you can hold my hand, babe."

With that, she closed what little space was left between them and laid a gentle but searing kiss on expectant lips. The kiss was sweet and much too short to sustain them for long. By the end of the kiss there were just to smiles pressing together.

When they opened their eyes after a few moments they rested their foreheads on one another's and looked into each other's eyes still smiling. Maura was quite shocked at Jane's unexpected kiss. Although it wasn't much it meant so much to Maura that after such little time Jane was willing to show affect in the middle of a diner in plain view of people they had never seen before.

She showed it on her face as she made a slight 'oh' face as she stood staring at her girlfriend. Her scandalized voice and face said it all. "_Jane," _she whispered.

"What? A woman's not allowed to kiss her girlfriend in a room full of complete strangers?" Jane said perfectly pleased with herself as everyone else could see in the room via one of the brightest smiles she had not made, but given in a long, long time.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and gave her a very affectionate hug. She listened to Jane's heartbeat as she snuggled into her chest. "Nope, I see no problem."

With enormous reluctance on both their parts, they released but remained together by their hands.

As they walked to the door hand-in-hand, smiling ear to ear they stopped only in front of the diner at the long stretched table with bar stools. Their waitress looked up from behind the table as Jane reached in her pocket grabbing a wad of cashing nearly twice as much as what was owed. She slid it to the other side of the table then grabbing Maura's hand and continuing to the door.

The waitress grabbed the cash and called to them as Jane opened the door with her backside, "Thanks! Have a nice day!"

Jane only smirked at her and gave her a head nod before the couple was out the door and headed for the car.

**Thanks for reading! Review please! I'm think one for sure, maybe two more chapters. I promise the wait for the next will not be anywhere near as long. Thanks!**


	12. The Boys

**Notes: So yeah it has been like forever. Yeah I know I keep saying it won't be long for the next chapter. I really didn't mean to lie but I had a really hard time writing this one. I'm going to be honest...there are probably a lot of mistakes in this chapter. I tried to fix as many as possible but I thought you wouldn't mind if it meant you get to read it sooner. Let me know if there is any super bad ones. Thanks and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Ya know the drill!**

"Are you going to join me Jane?" Maura asked as she unbuckled herself from the driver's seat of her Mercedes and held the buckle to keep it clattering into the door.

Jane reached for her buckle but stopped short slapping her hand on her lap. "Yeah, I don't think so Maura. I better sit this one out. If not, we _may_ not make it to the scene in at timely manner. I'll just chill in here."

"Yes, that would mostly likely be true if you did join me as I changed. I will be only a few minutes and you can listen to the radio if you would like." She opened the door and exited the sports car as gracefully as she had been taught as a young girl. She began to shut the door but stopped when she heard Jane's voice again.

Jane leaned over the gear shift so that they could meet eyes. "Take your time. There's a reason I said 20 minutes when you only live about 5 away from the scene. And because I'm usually around 10 minutes later than whenever I tell them I'll be there, you have a solid 30 minutes." Jane smirked at her own craftiness and waited for her girlfriend's response.

Maura smiled brightly and jokingly said, "Jane, you know 15 minutes is _barely_ enough time for me to merely assemble an appropriate outfit let alone actually put it _on_." Her smile turned to a sweeter one and she said genuinely, "Thank you, Jane. That was very thoughtful."

Jane just shrugged and said, "Eh…it's what I do."

With that Maura giggled and gently shut the car door. As she made her way to the front door she felt Jane's eyes watch her all to the front door of her house. After she had turned the key and entered the threshold she stopped and turned her head to the side and smiled knowing Jane would see it.

_What is she, physic? _

Jane couldn't help but laugh at Maura's intuition. She didn't mind one bit being caught ogling though. She didn't have to worry about that anymore. Maura was her girlfriend now.

_Wow. Girlfriend. I like…no I_** love**_ the sound of that. Can mo_st _definitely get used to that._

Jane decided that she would prefer the welcomed silence over the music. It had been the first time she had been able to actually think peaceful since before her and Maura had gone to the Dirty Robber. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the pristine leather cushion behind it.

_Talk about something happening over night. We went from like 0 to 100 in 5 seconds flat. We should really take this slow though. Even though we've know each other for awhile now, this is a brand new thing for us and as much I want to just dive in head first and just be with her, I don't want that to hinder our relationship in anyway._

Jane's head popped up and her eyes snapped open.

_God, I don't want to have to deal with that U-haul thing, or whatever that stupid stereotype is, right away._

In another wave of realization, Jane's eyebrows furrowed.

_A lesbian stereotype? … Does this make me a lesbian? Does it really matter?_

She shook her head.

_I'll be anything as long as I get to be with Maura. I guess that answers that._

She was still exhausted from having to deal with Maura's assaulter.

_If I plan to get in a full day of work, I'm going to need an ass load of coffee._

Remembering that Maura had once told her that meditation increased a person's energy levels by clearing one's mind of worries and straining thoughts, she thought she'd put that theory to the test. She returned to her previous resting state and did just what Maura had told her.

Being in this calmed state, Jane never even heard Maura open the driver's door and seat herself, but was even more startled when Maura had closed the door.

Nearly hitting her head on the roof, Jane leaped out of her seat screaming, "_Holy shit_!" She nearly pulled her gun on Maura, but at the sight of her stopped herself short.

Not fazed by Jane's apparent fear, Maura looked suspicious when she titled her head and narrowed her eyes. "What were you doing just before I enter the car, Jane?"

Still panting slightly, she shot Maura a hard look. "You mean before you scared the living shit out of me?" She shook her head then rested her elbow on the door to prop her head up with her hand covering most of her face. "I was meditating actually."

Maura seemed to be in a slight state of disbelief. "Really? Why is that?"

Jane couldn't hold back her urge to roll her eyes and sigh, "_Because_ you told me once during yoga that meditating can give you more energy or something like that. I thought it was worth a shot considering how drained I am." She yawned then looked up at Maura who was making a face. Unable to determine what that face meant she automatically assumed the worst. "Aw shit, Maur. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be an ass. See, this is what I meant about messing things up earlier…Maura?"

Maura looked as though she was about to burst into tears at any second now. "You were actually listening?"

Jane reached across the consul and grabbed Maura's hand that wasn't on her chest. "Well, yeah. Of course I listen when you talk. I may look…okay a may actually _be_ bored, but I still listen to you no matter what."

By some miracle, Maura was able to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "Oh, Jane. I thought you had become accustomed to 'tuning me out' and just pretending to listen."

"Never, Maur. I always pay attention to you when you talk. During that time I _may_ be staring at your lips, but I still listen to you." Jane leaned further over and laid a gentle kiss on the honey blonde's expectant lips. Jane only pulled away slightly as the kiss came to an end, keeping her eyes closed as a smile spread across her face. She only opened them as she began to speak again. "Okay, babe?"

Maura couldn't contain her giggle before she gave Jane another quick peck on the lips. "Of course, Jane." She quickly moved to buckle-up and start the car. "Barry and Vince will be wondering where we are if we don't arrive shortly."

Jane mirrored her and made sure her seat belt was fastened before reaching for Maura's hand again turning so she could reach with her right hand.

They both sat in contented silence until they were about a minute or so away from the destination.

"So what are we gonna tell the boys? I mean we don't have to tell them anything but what if they suspect something? We are going to roll up in your car together which is pretty rare. We usually only drive together using my car, not yours. Anyway, what do you think?" Jane finally took a deep calming breath. "Wow…I really need to stop doing that."

"I'm not sure what we should do either, Jane. I don't believe that I am ready to announce our newfound change in our relationship yet. It's not that I am uncomfortable with telling people that I am in a gay relationship with you. I would much rather keep this to ourselves because we are still becoming comfortable with what is happening ourselves. I don't think it is wise to than make this transition even more challenging by having to deal with other's emotions as well as our own. Though I refuse to lie about us if someone questions me, Jane. I would prefer you to do the same but if you don't think that you want to do that then do as you feel necessary." Maura looked over to Jane with a smile. "How do you feel about that?"

Jane smiled back softly. "I think that you are brilliant and I agree completely. This is about us right now, not anyone else."

Maura pulled into a parking spot about a block away from the crime scene, turned the car completely off and pulled the key out of the ignition and placed it in her purse.

Jane looked out the window at the street and buildings in confusion. "Um…hey Maur? You know we can pull right up to the yellow tape, right?"

"Of course I know that." Maura replied completely calm with a sly smile knowing exactly where the conversation was headed.

"Yeah…okay…so why did you park an entire block away?" Jane queered with a raised eyebrow having a hunch that her girlfriend had something up her sleeve.

"Well if you insist on knowing Jane…" Maura continued as she unbuckled herself, "If we park where all the uniformed officers, detectives and our other co-workers can see us…I can't do this." She made a lightning quick motion to place both of her hands on Jane's cheeks (careful to avoid the stitches) and lay a smoldering kiss on her.

At first Jane was too confused to kiss back, but she soon gave in and closed her wide eyes and let her face melt from confusion to pleasure. With her uninjured arm, she reached around Maura's neck and used her slender hand to pull them closer together.

Maura gladly let Jane take the lead as Jane's tongue darted out of her mouth slightly to caress Maura's bottom lip. It was an unspoken request but by no means was missed by Maura who parted her rosy lips to allow Jane what she wanted. Though there first kiss was merely one night before, both women kissed each other as if they had been together for years.

As the moments passed each movement, each granted request, each gasp, and each moan became more and more heated and hungered.

Jane became more and more confident when Maura allowed her to dominate her mouth completely, eliciting a guttural moan from deep within the smaller woman that even surprised her. Just as Jane had taken other cues from Maura's reaction, Jane absentmindedly did the same with what she heard. Her hand had found its way to the small of Maura's back but now was moving up and searching for the zipper of her dress.

In one of the split seconds they parted lips to take a quick breath, Jane took notice to what she was about to do and forced herself to stop and pull away.

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered as she stared down at her hand in her lap.

Maura was left begging for more and let a small whimper escaper her lips when Jane moved away. Just as soon as she made the small noise, her brain seemed to kick-start again and the realization that they were in a very public place.

Maura cleared her throat and began to run her hands down the front of her dress clearly embarrassed.

"Maur, I'm sorry. I lost control and…" Jane began shaking her head as she continued to stare at her hands.

"Jane, _don't_ apologize. Just promise me something." Maura said looking unreadable even to Jane.

"Anything." Jane said without a hint of hesitation.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's injured cheek and forced her to return eye contact.

"After we take you to the hospital and you are cleared," she began to smile, "we continue that… _intimate_ moment."

Jane cleared her own throat as her mouth suddenly had gone dry. In a dead stare she replied, "I've _never_ wanted to go to the hospital, but I guess there's a first for everything."

"Good."

They both laughed as they exited the car and stood on either side attempting to straighten up. Maura continued to remove wrinkles from her dress and Jane her hair, which had become even more unruly than usual, into a ponytail.

Maura joined Jane on the sidewalk to walk the remaining block to the crime scene.

"So…do you think that leaving for the hospital as soon as we are done here is too soon?" Jane asked as she gave Maura a side glance and smirk.

Maura gave a cute little smile in return. "As far as getting pain medication, I think you should obtain a prescription as quickly as possible. As far as…that _other_ thing…I'm not entirely sure. I hadn't anticipated my idea to work that hastily. Although I must admit, if this new found tension is not relieved before long, I may have some trouble completely my work duties. But I can tell you this…there won't be much more happening than what we have already experienced until your left hand is fully healed."

"Oh _c'mon_, Maur! _God_, why did that asshole's skull have to be so hard?" Jane wasn't even sure herself if she was joking or not.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I just think it is important that our first time being together that way, we are both healthy and fully able to enjoy one another." Maura seemed slightly sad but Jane could tell she was speaking from her heart.

"I completely agree. I want to be with you but not if I can't be everything you need because I'm hurt. If I can't be 100% there with you, then we should definitely wait. And like I said before, I want to take this slow and do this right. I hope you still feel the same."

Maura stopped Jane by grabbing her gently by the hand. "And like_ I_ said before, I completely agree."

Jane smiled down at her softly and said, "Good. I just wanted to make sure it's what you still wanted too." She looked around to make sure they were out of sight of the other officers and leaned down and placed the sweetest kiss Jane had ever offered to anyone before. When the kiss ended they began walking once again.

The rest of the walk they merely enjoyed one another's presence. There was nothing more either of them could say to make the moment anymore perfect.

Jane held the yellow tape up for Maura to duck under then followed soot and flashed her badge at the officer on duty who gave her a nod and wrote both her and Maura's name on his clipboard. She held the glove out and stopped Maura, "Can I get a little help?"

"Of course." Maura placed her bag on the ground and took the glove and began to work it on Jane's hand. Maura squeezed the hand in hers gently and smiled at her affectionately when she was certain no one was paying them any attention. Jane returned the gesture with a smirk that seemed even more charming than normal. The one that makes Maura weak in the knees, her stomach flutter, her heart melt, brain to effectively become mush (though she would never admit that it was scientifically possible).

She was certain that she began to sway but balanced herself against Jane's hand with her own. When the exchange was over they moved into view of the boys.

"What'da we got?" Jane said in general as she looked between Frost and Korsak.

"Hey Rizzoli…wow you look like hell! That guy really did a number on you!"

"I don't remember the asshole breakin' your nose," Frost said taking a closer at the two of them. "And why are both of your faces flushed?"

"Gee, thanks Korsak. I'm okay by the way." Jane looked at Maura and sighed before turning back to the boys. "First of all, Maur drove me back to her place to fix up my cheek and hand. While we were there we had a little…_incident_ and she accidently hit me in the face with the door. Second of all, umm…the heater…in her car…was stuck on high and we were goddamn nearly melting to death in there."

Frost and Korsak looked at one another before returning there suspicious glares to Maura who they knew could do nothing but give them a straight answer.

"It was rather warm, wasn't it?" She was doing her best to remain unreadable until the boys both turned their attention back to the body. She quickly looked Jane and gave a quick over-exaggerated wink before making her way next to the body.

Jane let out a small snicker and shook her head. Putting on her detective look on again she walked around the body in the small alley so that she could squat by it across from Maura.

"Valarie Walker," he held her driver's license and school ID up to his face as he threw on his reading glasses and squinted to read, "23 year-old, grad-student at BCU. Guy over there," he pointed to a man talking to another officer who was taking his official statement, "called it in. His name's Jerry Donavin. He saw this poor thing when he was bringing his trash out."

From what Jane gathered, it seemed to be an extremely brutal beating. The body was on its back in a large puddle of blood. Bruises covered her body as well as what looked like defensive wounds on her hands and arms.

"Anything else?" Jane asked looking up at him obviously shaken by the scene.

"Well, we did find blood on the corner of the dumpster which is probably what killed her…" Maura shot her head up and gave him a playful glare. "_But_ we'll leave that Dr. Isles to figure out. Anyway, Frost is checking in it and the other trash cans from the apartments. If we're lucky she'll have lived in one of em'."

The team remained at the scene to finish their usual procedure and was preparing to part.

Jane went over what everyone was supposed to be looking into.

"Frost, run the names off the mail you found in the trash and see if anything pops. And Korsak you're checking up on the people living in the apartments, right?"

Both nodded and grumbled in agreement.

"Okay, Maura is taking me to the hospital to get checked out. When we get back I'll hunt down the family. If you guys find anything call." Jane and Maura were moving to the car when Korsak stopped them.

In a shocked and confused face, Korsak asked, "You, Jane Rizzoli, are going to the hospital on your own free will? Dr. Isles, please tell me this is _really_ Jane. And how'd you convinced her anyway?"

"Who said it was Maura who convinced me? How do you know I just thought I should go all on my own?" Jane seemed slightly pissed. "I have a brain, ya know?"

Korsak and Frost looked at each other before looking at Jane with blank stares.

"Okay, _fine_. It was Maura's idea." Jane said with a sigh.

Looking at Maura with amazement Frost asked, "How'd you get her to agree to that? If we tried that, we'd have to drug her coffee just to get her in the car."

With a wink and a smile she simply replied, "Oh, I can be quite persuasive."

With that Jane and Maura laughed to each other and walked to the car with Jane's good arm locked with Maura's left. The boys stood mouths wide open and motionless. When they reached the cars Jane looked down the block to see that they hadn't moved an inch.

Yelling down the block, Jane said, "Okay, enough drooling! We got bad guys to catch and murders to solve!" She jumped in the car and waved at them with a stupid grin when they passed them who moved only to follow the Mercedes with their eyes.

Pleased with herself Jane leaned back her seat and put her right hand behind her head. "_God_ I love doing that. So…_persuasive_, huh?" she said with a smirk as she glanced over at her girlfriend.

"Yes, I believe I can be very persuasive. The key to any attempt at persuasion and/or compromise is to make an offer that the intended target can't refuse. Would you say that I did so?"

"Maur…you have _no_ idea." For what seemed like the thousandth time that day, Jane's mouth went completely dry.

As they reached a red light, Maura leaned over and gave Jane a short yet passionate kiss.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." She giggled at Jane's expense.

Jane couldn't muster a response other than her typical sigh and eye roll. At the realization of her thoughts, she sat up and looked out the window at the unusually beautiful Boston autumn.

_She's lucky I love her…_

**Notes: So what'd ya think? Sorry it took so long. I really wanted to get this ending right and just wasn't able to come up with anything for a while. But thanks for all of you that have stuck it out with me. I promise I'll get better with each story and review. As I before, said this the last chapter. I hope to start somehting new soon but I don't know when. I wish I had something more deep to say but...Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
